Baby Mine
by celticreeder
Summary: Ryoko wants a baby and Tenchi is perfectly willing to help her. Sadly, he has a little trouble communicating that fact. Some OOC. Tenchi/Ryoko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tenchi and the gang do not belong to me

**Disclaimer:** Tenchi and the gang do not belong to me. They belong to Hitoshi Okuda.

**Chapter One**

A gentle breeze from an open window stirred spiky cyan colored hair as golden feline eyes flitted from one picture to another. Smiling softly at each one, Ryoko Hakubi remembered how she would often watch Tenchi Masaki while in her astral form while he was a baby.

"Hey Ryoko, what are you looking at?" a voice asked from just over Ryoko's shoulder.

"Your baby pictures," Ryoko answered softly, not looking up.

"Why?" Tenchi sat down next to Ryoko and peered at the photo album.

"Just…because," Ryoko answered simply with a shrug.

Tenchi narrowed his eyes at Ryoko who looked over at him. Tenchi stared into her golden eyes but she quickly averted her gaze. Tenchi took the album away and set it aside.

"What was your most memorable childhood memory?" Ryoko asked looking up towards the ceiling.

"When you say childhood, how old are we talking about here?"

"Nine or younger."

"Well, it would have to be before my mother died. Dad, Mom, Grandpa and I, we all went to the mountains and went camping and that was where I first heard the story about the demon in the cave. Mom sang a song and I remember Grandpa dancing with her and me in his arms. I was about four, I think. That was probably the only time I can remember that he did something like that. Why this sudden interest in my childhood?"

"It's not just your childhood, Tenchi, I've been thinking about children a lot lately. Tenchi, do you remember when you asked me what I really wanted that would make me happy?"

"Well yeah, but that was for a Christmas present," Tenchi laughed.

"Yeah but what I told you wasn't what I really wanted."

"You didn't like the charm bracelet?" Tenchi asked a sudden feeling of hurt hit him at the thought that Ryoko didn't like his gift.

"Oh, Tenchi no, no I love the bracelet, but it's not what I've always dreamed of having," Ryoko placed a hand on Tenchi's.

"Then what? What is it that you really want?"

"I… well it's not something you can really buy…" Ryoko began.

"Then what?"

"A baby. My own baby. I've watched how Misaki interacts with Ayeka and Sasami and how they, especially Sasami, interact with her and I want that. I want a child of my own to look at me with that kind of unconditional love. I remember how my mother would look at me before Kagato took me and I remember how she would play with me as a baby and I want a baby to play that way with."

Tenchi just stared at Ryoko with an unreadable look upon his face. Ryoko finally gave a small laugh and looked away. "That's what you really want?"

"Yeah, I…I know it's not really something that I can be given easily but it's something that I've always wanted. And no, it's not one of those sudden things where a woman suddenly wants a baby for her own because she feels she will never have one due to her being too old or something like that. I have always wanted a baby ever since I saw you on your Grandmother's back outside the cave. I may even have wanted it before then but seeing you brought out the desire for a baby even more," Ryoko explained.

"Hey, I never said it was. I really believe you want a baby. And you know what, I think you would make a great mother, Ryoko," Tenchi smiled.

"Do you really think so, Tenchi?"

Tenchi nodded. He was surprised when Ryoko suddenly leaned forward and began to cry on his shoulder. Tenchi just sat there, holding Ryoko tightly as she cried. Tenchi began to think about what Ryoko had just told him. He knew his feelings for Ryoko were stronger than those he had for any of the girls, especially Ayeka. He didn't know exactly when his feelings for the Space Pirate had begun to grow from love as a friend to that of a lover but he knew that he loved Ryoko with all his heart. He just had to figure out how and when to tell everyone his decision.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi, your shirt is all soaked. You probably should change it," Ryoko sniffed as she raised her head and looked at the man she loved.

"Nah, if I do Ayeka might become suspicious as to the reason for the change. My shirt will dry quickly so it's no big deal. Are you going to be okay now?" Tenchi asked softly as he wiped Ryoko's tears away with his thumbs.

Ryoko nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you for listening to me, Tenchi."

"Hey, no problem Ryoko."

Ryoko gave Tenchi a quick hug and stood up to put the photo albums away. However, she had so many in her arms that she lost her grip on them and they tumbled to the floor. With a curse she knelt down and began to pick them up being careful to put any loose pictures back in their proper place. Tenchi got up and hurried over to help her. Tenchi opened one of the albums and looked at some of the photos. He smiled when he came across one of him at about the age of three. He was dressed like a miniature version of his grandfather, who was standing next to him with one of his rare grins on his face. Ryoko looked over his shoulder at the photo.

"You were such a cute kid."

"Yeah, I guess that's just part of my charm. Cute baby, cute adult," Tenchi grinned as he looked over at the cyan haired beauty.

"Oh, kami-sama, you have become an egotistical monster! Our fawning over you has gone to your head now!" Ryoko laughed.

Tenchi just grinned and closed the album. Ryoko took it and put it back on the shelf. Straightening up, Ryoko looked up at Tenchi. She had been surprised when she had realized that Tenchi was now a head taller than her. She had been forced to acknowledge that her Tenchi was no longer that girl-shy scrawny boy that she had fallen in love with. He was now a tall, more muscular young man of 19 with a killer smile that had had girls of all ages grinning back. His face had lost all traces of baby fat, giving it a more angular look. He was looking more and more like his grandfather when he was Yosho. His body had developed more due to all the training with his grandfather and all the working out in the fields. He wasn't buff but he definitely was not a scrawny kid any more. Ryoko liked to watch the muscles strain in his back when he worked out in the fields with or without a shirt on. She loved the feel of his strong arms when he would on rare occasions actually hold her just as he had done a short while ago when she cried. Standing on tiptoes, Ryoko gave Tenchi a kiss on his cheek.

"Miss Ryoko, what do you think you are doing to Lord Tenchi!?" a high pitched, screeching voice demanded with uncontrolled anger.

"What does it look like, Princess? I was giving Tenchi a kiss, now if you will excuse me I have things to do." With that Ryoko turned and went upstairs.

"Ohhh, I can not stand that demon woman. Why do you let her stay Lord Tenchi? She doesn't help out around the house and with all of her drinking and swearing she is becoming a bad influence on Sasami!"

"Miss Ayeka, please. It was only a kiss on the cheek. I was only helping her with the photo albums, that's all." Tenchi didn't think Ayeka would take too kindly to hearing that he had let Ryoko cry on his shoulder while she told him that she wanted a baby. "Besides, Ryoko is here for the same reasons the rest of you are. She helps out in her own way, so please stop with the insults."

"Of course, Lord Tenchi, forgive me," Princess Ayeka said softly as she bowed.

Tenchi just rolled his eyes as he turned and went into the kitchen to see if Sasami needed any help with dinner.

Tenchi lay in bed that night thinking about Ryoko. He wanted so badly to tell her his feelings for her. However, it wasn't the right time to tell everyone his decision. Maybe he could tell Ryoko and get her to promise not to say anything until he was ready for everyone else to know. Sitting up, he put his feet on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. Yes, he had to tell her or maybe...he…could…show…her? A grin spread across his face as he thought about how he could express how much he loved Ryoko. It would also kill two birds with one stone.

Standing up he turned off his bedside lamp and slid open his door. Looking up and down the hall way he found the coast was clear. He tiptoed over to Ryoko's room and peeked inside. He smiled when he saw she was sleeping peacefully. Closing the door softly he tiptoed hurriedly back the other way down the hall to Ayeka and Sasami's room. They were both fast asleep and Tenchi was thankful that their room and Ryoko's room were on opposite ends of the hallway. Closing the door he returned to Ryoko's room and slipped silently inside.

Kami-sama she was so beautiful. The moonlight filtered in through her window and reflected off her face and cyan colored hair. Tenchi smiled and slowly sat down on the bed beside her. He grinned as he realized that their roles were reversed now. Instead of Ryoko doing the seducing, he was going to be doing it to her. Lightly brushing a strand of hair off of Ryoko's forehead, he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. Oh gods, he couldn't stop there. He slipped into the bed next to her and leaned up on an elbow as he looked down at her. Leaning down slowly, he softly pressed his lips to hers. A few seconds later she unconsciously responded. Tenchi let his hand trail down her body and then back up. He began to slowly unbutton her pajama top as she moaned against his mouth. Tenchi smiled against her lips as he pushed the top aside and revealed two white globes that Tenchi felt he knew personally and yet was still surprised by the sight of their perfection. Tenchi covered one and gently massaged the breast while he began to trail kisses along Ryoko's jaw and down to the other breast.

Ryoko was brought out of her dreams by the hot moistness of Tenchi's tongue on her breast. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down and was surprised to see Tenchi's dark head against her chest. The sensations coming from his tongue on her nipple were beginning to drive her wild.

"Tenchi, wha…what are you doing?" Ryoko moaned her back arching as she tried to grip his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing Ryoko, I'm pleasuring you," Tenchi grinned, raising his head to look at Ryoko.

"But why? This isn't like you Tenchi."

"Ryoko, what is the real me, hmm? We've all changed in the past two years. I'm just helping you out any way that I can, now do you want a baby or not?"

"Wha…what?" Ryoko sat up on her elbows and looked at Tenchi in confusion.

"Look, it's the middle of the night and I would rather do something else with our mouths other than talking. Now shut up and let me seduce you," Tenchi said and captured Ryoko's lips with his.

Ryoko moaned and fell back against the bed. It wasn't long before Tenchi had, impatiently, stripped them both of their night clothes. Tenchi rose above Ryoko as he kissed her deeply and slipped a knee between her legs. Tenchi looked down into Ryoko's eyes just as he slipped inside of her with one swift thrust. Ryoko suddenly gave a soft cry of pain and Tenchi froze.

"You…you are a virgin!?" he cried out softly.

"Yes," Ryoko answered just above a whisper. Her gaze shifted away, hurt visible in her eyes.

Tenchi suddenly clasped Ryoko tightly against him. "Oh kami-sama, she's a virgin!"

Ryoko looked back at Tenchi in surprise. What was he talking about? Was he glad or upset? His voice had revealed nothing in that department. However, Tenchi, at that moment, captured her lips in a searing kiss and began the age old rhythm of the rocking of the hips. Ryoko was caught up in the moment and soon they reached their peak and shattered at the same time. Tenchi captured Ryoko's cry of pleasure in his mouth as they slowly began to descend from their cloud nine. They slowly settled down and Ryoko welcomed sleep with open arms. Tenchi waited until he knew she was asleep before he whispered the three words that he knew Ryoko wanted to hear.

"I love you, my Ryoko."

A/N: Yes, I know both Tenchi and Ryoko are OOC. In a way that's kind of the point. They're supposed to be older, Tenchi is in college, and any true Tenchi fan will have seen the dreaded Tenchi in Tokyo and the third Tenchi movie and will know that he can be rather risque when he wants to be. So, I'd like to think they're both more mature, but I'm still always open for comments and suggestions. Just a reminder, this story is actually finished, but I can still edit if I think comments/suggestions are acceptable and, of course, I'll credit them to those who gave them. So, if you feel like it, stick around and keep an eye out for future updates, we're just getting started!

Celticreeder


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tenchi and the gang do not belong to me

**Disclaimer:** Tenchi and the gang do not belong to me. They belong to Hitoshi Okuda.

**Chapter Two**

Ryoko awoke the next morning to find her bed empty. Had Tenchi's making love to her been nothing but a sake induced dream? She was naked so that didn't exactly help either way; however, the pain between her legs and the blood on the sheets confirmed that her virginity had been taken. And by Tenchi Masaki of all people! Ryoko laughed when she thought about it. Tenchi, her girl-shy, nose bleeding Tenchi, had actually come into her room of his own accord and had been the one to initiate the sex. Not Ryoko. However, Tenchi was no longer a girl-shy, nose bleeding boy. He had gotten over those issues a short while after the six girls moved in.

Ryoko got up and got dressed just as there was a knock on her door. "Ryoko, breakfast is ready!" Sasami called through the door.

"Arigato, Sasami."

Ryoko phased out of her room and into the dining room. She had a feeling she shouldn't reveal what she and Tenchi had done the night before so she said nothing and instead acted as she normally did. She teased Ayeka and clung to Tenchi. He in turn acted as he normally did and shoved Ryoko off with a gentle reprimand to stop. However, Ryoko caught his eye every once and a while and saw a sparkle in them that she had never seen before. At one point he even winked at her before returning to his food. Ryoko smiled mentally at that and took a bite of pancake.

Ryoko glanced at her stomach and wondered if she was pregnant. 'Don't be silly Ryoko; you don't always get pregnant on your first time. Not to mention it would still be too early to really tell.' However, she didn't know if she would be given another chance. Maybe this was just a one time thing for Tenchi. So Ryoko put her feelings from last night aside and went about her normal routine for the day.

"Hey Sasami, is lunch ready?" Ryoko asked later that day.

"Yeah, can you set the table for me, Ryoko?"

"Sure, Sasami." Ryoko pulled the plates out of the cupboard and began to set the table. The other members of the "family" began to trail into the dining room and sat down at their respective places. Once everyone was seated and the table was set and loaded with food, Ryoko gave a quick glance at Tenchi. He was looking at her, and then with a quick glance at Ayeka, he returned his glance to her and winked. Ryoko grinned and looked back down at her food. Lunch was uneventful until Ryoko and Ayeka both reached for the last piece of sushi.

"Miss Ryoko, kindly remove your hand from my sushi!"

"Since when is it yours, Princess? I don't see your name on it," Ryoko grinned.

"You have consumed more food than the rest of us put together! I think it would be the right thing to do in relinquishing the sushi!"

"Since when has Ryoko ever had any sense of right and wrong?" Washu laughed as she popped a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Can it, Mom. Here Ayeka, have the sushi. I don't want to get fat like you," Ryoko shrugged as she tossed the piece to the Juraian Princess.

"Thank you Miss Ryoko, that is the…WHAT!" Before Ayeka could make a come back, Ryoko had phased away, her laughter ringing in the air.

Tenchi hid a grin and picked up his plate to take into the kitchen. Kami-sama, he loved that woman. He smiled when Sasami entered and began zipping about the kitchen in preparation of cleaning it to get ready to start making dinner.

"What's so funny, Tenchi?"

"Nothing Sasami, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Ryoko and Ayeka and how strange they can be sometimes," Tenchi answered, only half lying.

Sasami just laughed and began washing the lunch dishes. Tenchi, seeing that he had been dismissed, put his shoes on and went out to the fields. He began to think about Ryoko again and mentally kicked himself for not telling Ryoko how he felt when she was awake. She was probably confused about their relationship but he was thankful that she hadn't done anything to give away what they had done last night. He didn't want anyone to know until he had made sure that Ryoko knew he loved her. So he decided he would tell her tonight when he came back. The longer he kept his feelings hidden, the longer he would be hurting everyone. With a smile, Tenchi got back to work.

Tenchi did not tell Ryoko his feelings that night. She fell asleep before he could say the words. Nor did he tell her the rest of the week. He always got too caught up in the passion and all rational thought left him. He was never conscious enough to remember to tell Ryoko that he loved her and by the time they were going to sleep, it was too late. Ryoko was already asleep. Tenchi moaned when he once again said the words to Ryoko only to discover she'd fallen asleep. This was getting him nowhere. Maybe he should just tell her tomorrow when he knew she would be awake because at this rate she was never going to know. For some reason, it never occurred to him to tell her before he began to make love to her. He could be rather dense like that. Looking one last time at the sleeping pirate, Tenchi slid out of the bed, gave her one last kiss and then silently left before any of the other family members were awake.

Ryoko moaned as she slowly woke up. She felt sick to her stomach. Clutching it, Ryoko phased into the bathroom. That turned out to be a mistake. Her stomach gave a vicious roll and she quickly proceeded to empty it.

"Ryoko, are you okay?" Sasami's voice called from outside the door.

"I think so, Sasami. It must have been something I ate, I'm sorry," Ryoko said as she flushed the toilet and came out wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"It must have been the fish; I thought it smelled a little bit funny. Well, as long as you are okay now, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, kiddo," Ryoko grinned as she ruffled the little princess' hair.

Sasami laughed and hurried back downstairs. Ryoko went down at a much slower pace than normal since she wasn't sure if her stomach was completely settled. A few minutes later everyone was seated. However, Ryoko had only had a few bites before her stomach churned again. Covering her mouth Ryoko phased away as fast as she could and once again emptied her stomach. Everyone else just stared at where Ryoko had been sitting.

"Well, how rude of her! She didn't even excuse herself and made it seem as if Sasami's cooking was poisonous!" Ayeka cried out in disgust.

"Is there something wrong with the food? Has something gone bad?" Sasami asked with a frown of concern.

"Everything is fine, Sasami. I'm sorry; I don't think I'm well. I'm going back to bed to rest," Ryoko said, coming slowly back into the dining room, a hand on her forehead.

"I'll send some soup up after breakfast okay?" Sasami asked, perking up immediately.

"Okay, thank you, Sasami," Ryoko smiled and went back upstairs.

"I don't think she's sick! She's just trying to get out of doing any house work!" Ayeka growled.

"Oh, give it a rest Ayeka!" Washu sighed in annoyance.

Tenchi mentally agreed with Washu but said nothing as he continued to stare at Ryoko's empty place.

"Are you okay, Tenchi? Is the food not to your liking?" Sasami asked.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah the food is just fine Sasami, as always. I was just thinking about the things I need to do this weekend," Tenchi smiled at the little girl who, of course, smiled back.

"Well, will you take the soup up to Ryoko after breakfast?"

"Sure, Sasami."

"Thanks."

After breakfast was finished, Sasami made soup while everyone else helped clear the table. Once the soup was ready Sasami dished it into a bowl and then handed the bowl to Tenchi. Tenchi then proceeded upstairs to Ryoko's room.

"Ryoko, are you awake? I have your soup."

"Hai, I'm awake, Tenchi, come on in," Ryoko answered.

Tenchi opened the door and entered the room. He found Ryoko lying on her bed with an arm over her eyes. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was fine last night so surely she didn't catch anything since then. He was perfectly fine. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the side and held the bowl out to the woman he loved.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

Ryoko peeked out from under her arm and saw the soup bowl. She sat up slowly and answered, "Hai, I think so. I just don't know what's wrong. One minute I feel fine and the next I feel sick to my stomach. I guess it could be a stomach virus or something along those lines."

"Well, if you aren't feeling better by this afternoon, I would see Washu about it," Tenchi suggested as he sat next to Ryoko while she ate the soup. "Hey, Ryoko, when you're finished there's something I need to talk to you about."

Ryoko paused with the spoon halfway to her mouth. "Yes, what is it Tenchi?" 'Why doesn't he just say it right now? I can eat and listen at the same time,' she mentally growled.

"I'll let you finish eating first, it's kind of important but you need to eat."

However, once Ryoko finished eating, Tenchi was called downstairs to practice with his grandfather. "Man, this is getting ridiculous! I only want to tell you something, Ryoko! Look, after dinner I need to talk to you, okay?" Tenchi urged as he backed out of Ryoko's room with the empty soup bowl in his hand.

Ryoko just nodded as she watched Tenchi leave. As soon as he was gone Ryoko fell asleep. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she knew she felt very tired right now and the only way to fix that was to sleep. So with a sigh, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the pull of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

For the next couple of weeks Tenchi went to Ryoko's room and spent the night with her. Every morning Ryoko woke with an upset stomach but by the afternoon she was fine. She began to wonder if her being with Tenchi had anything to do with the sickness. She figured it was a long shot, but still, who knew with the Masaki household. So during the fourth week of her mysterious illness, she locked Tenchi out of her room. Needless to say, Tenchi was rather annoyed with her for that, but Ryoko couldn't quite understand why.

'He must be upset because he's not getting laid. Well, he should have thought of that before he decided to fall in love with Prissy Princess Ayeka,' she thought one night as she listened to Tenchi tread back to his own room. However, by Saturday, she was still throwing up in the mornings and realized that maybe Tenchi's nightly visits weren't the cause for her illness. So she unlocked her door at night and Tenchi returned without fail. In fact, a couple of nights Ryoko woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick to her stomach and Tenchi would follow her into the bathroom and hold her hair out of her face. She never saw the loving yet concerned look Tenchi gave her each time he did.

One night, Tenchi woke to find the space beside him in Ryoko's bed empty. Frowning, he slid out of bed and stepped out into the hallway. He saw a light on in the kitchen and soft humming. Making his way downstairs, he found Ryoko with her head in the fridge. She came out with a jar of large dill pickles and what looked like a jar of sour cream.

"Ryoko? What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm getting a midnight snack. I've had this sudden craving for a pickle covered in sour cream," Ryoko answered, dipping a pickle into the sour cream.

"What? That is disgusting, Ryoko! Why would you have a craving for that?" Tenchi asked, his face twisting into a look of disgust.

"I don't know, but since I'm hungry and had the craving, I decided to eat one," Ryoko shrugged taking a bite. "Want some?"

"No, and I think its food like that that's what's making you sick in the mornings," Tenchi said sternly as he felt his own stomach turn at the thought of eating a concoction such as Ryoko's.

"I just started having these cravings, Tenchi, so it couldn't be this food that's making me sick. But, I hope this doesn't become a favorite meal. I don't even like pickles."

"You must really be sick, Ryoko," Tenchi grinned as he gave Ryoko's shoulder a slight nudge. Ryoko just laughed and took a bite of her pickle.

"Hey, you're going to the store tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, did you need something?" Tenchi asked, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"I'd like to come if that's alright?"

Tenchi paused in his act of taking a bite and just looked at Ryoko for a moment. Then he smiled. "Sure, Ryoko. You can help carry the bags."

"Oh, I see, I'm only allowed to join when my strength is required," Ryoko laughed but she breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't ask what she needed. She couldn't very well tell Tenchi that she suspected she was pregnant. So Ryoko finished her pickle and they both went to brush their teeth before Tenchi led her back up to her room. Ryoko was surprised when he slid into the bed with her. She looked at him in confusion as he pulled her up against him and kissed her temple.

"I thought you would be going back to your own room."

Tenchi looked at her and grinned. "Why? I'm quite comfortable right here, thank you very much."

"Oh, okay then." Ryoko yawned and snuggled up into Tenchi's chest as she succumbed to sleep. Sighing, Tenchi closed his eyes and followed Ryoko into the world of dreams.

"Hey Ryoko, are you coming?" Tenchi called as he stood next to his dad at the front door.

"Coming, Tenchi!" Ryoko hurried down the stairs in a pair of jeans and an emerald green tank top. Tenchi thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and a small smile graced his lips.

"What is going on, Lord Tenchi? Why is Ryoko going with you?" Princess Ayeka demanded as she strode into the room.

"She's just coming with Dad and me to the store," Tenchi answered.

"Oh, well you better not try anything, Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka growled. "And get me some, too," she added quietly, suspecting the reason for Ryoko's going.

Ryoko just frowned at the princess but said nothing. Tenchi turned and the three headed out to the car. Once they reached the store, Ryoko turned to Tenchi.

"I'm going to go get my things and I'll meet back up with you two."

"Take your time Ryoko, we'll be here awhile," Nobuyuki smiled as he dragged Tenchi away. Nobuyuki may have seemed like an idiot but he knew Tenchi loved Ryoko like he himself had loved his dearly departed Achika. Nobuyuki had a feeling that his son would soon be revealing his choice to the girls. Casting a quick look at his son, he noticed Tenchi's eyes were following Ryoko as she moved in the opposite direction. With a smile Noboyuki just shook his head.

Ryoko found the isle for the feminine products and walked up it looking for the desired product. She found them towards the middle of the isle and she came to a complete stop when she saw all the different brands. Which one was the best one? Which was the one with the most accurate results? Which one was easiest and had the fastest results?

"Here, try this one, I've found it has the most accurate results," a voice suggested kindly. Ryoko turned and looked at the young woman standing next to her with a box in her hand.

"Does it really?"

"Oh yeah, I've used it for all three of my pregnancies," the woman grinned. Ryoko noticed the woman was pregnant so she assumed that the woman had at least two other kids. Ryoko took the box and looked at it for a moment. "So, if you're pregnant are you going to find out what sex the baby is?"

"Wha… what?" Ryoko's head snapped up in shock.

"Sorry, was a little too personal? I'm a complete stranger and asking questions like that! My husband is always telling me I'm too accepting of strangers. I'm Aiko Minako, by the way." The woman's eyes quickly darted to Ryoko's hands but her smile didn't fade.

"Hakubi Ryoko," Ryoko shook the woman's hand. Ryoko couldn't help but smile back at Minako; she had an infectious smile and her toffee brown eyes glittered with mirth.

"I take it this will be your first child?" Minako asked, brushing a stray piece of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hai." Ryoko turned back to looking at the box.

"I notice you're not wearing any form of ring so I gather you aren't married or engaged? Do you know who the father is? Oh, geez, there I go again with the bluntness! Just ignore anything personal that comes out of my mouth."

"Hai, I know who the father is. He's the only man I've ever been with; the man I love," Ryoko sighed wistfully.

"I hear a big 'but' in there. Hey, are you here alone because I thought maybe we could grab a coffee and talk. My feet are killing me right now!"

"No, I'm here with him and his father. I'm supposed to meet them once I get my things. But they'll be a while and coffee sounds great." Ryoko smiled.

"Great! Let's pay for these and then I can give you some helpful hints about child care," Minako grinned. Ryoko smiled back and agreed. She grabbed a box of tampons and pads for Ayeka and smirked in her mind over the fact that they were generic store brand, not name brand! She then followed Minako over to the check out line to purchase her items. A short while later, the two women were seated at the café each sipping a cup of coffee.

"So, what sort of relationship do you and the father of the baby have?"

"Tenchi's and my relationship has always been that of friends. I've always wanted more but he was so shy around women that any little thing I did that was suggestive, sent him into a fit. It wasn't until about a month ago, when he came home from college that he suddenly began taking charge. We were looking at some of his baby pictures and I told him that the one thing I really wanted, apart from him, was a baby of my own. That night he showed up in my room and, well, you get the picture." Ryoko was bright red when she finished speaking and she toyed nervously with her coffee cup. She didn't know why, but she felt really comfortable talking about her personal life with this woman. There was just something so open and non-judgmental about her. Of course, maybe she just needed to get her worries off her chest and Minako seemed the best candidate. Washu would just grin and make lewd comments.

"Well, college life forces people to really open up their minds, so I can only guess that your Tenchi began to see things as they really are and that he couldn't be shy anymore. Does he love you?"

Ryoko shrugged. "I know he loves me as a good friend or a sister. But I love him like a woman loves a man. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He knows that but he's afraid of hurting me or one of the other girls by making a commitment in that department."

"Other girls?" Minako asked, confusion showing on her face.

"It's a long story."

"Well, hey how about we get together this Thursday for lunch and we can talk more about this? By then you will know if you are pregnant or not and I can help you decided how to tell this Tenchi about it. Here, here's my number in case you can't make it or something, okay?" Minako wrote her phone number on a napkin and passed it to Ryoko.

"And here's mine. I really appreciate this, Minako. I don't have very many friends," Ryoko smiled softly as she handed the number to Minako.

"Ryoko, consider me one of your new friends. I'll give you a call regarding where and what time we'll meet. Well, I'd better get going. I left my sons with their father and kami knows he never lasts longer than two hours with them alone. I'll see you on Thursday so be sure to be prepared to tell me everything."

Minako stood up and after giving Ryoko a quick friendly hug, she left. Ryoko turned and went in search of the two Masaki men. She found them in the cereal aisle and when she made her way over to them, they looked up and smiled.

"Hey, did you get what you needed?" Noboyuki asked.

"Yep, right here." Ryoko held up her bag with a grin.

"Who was that woman you were talking with?" Tenchi asked, a slight frown marring his handsome features.

"Oh, that was Aiko Minako. We met in one of the aisles and got to talking. I'm meeting her for lunch later this week. Just think Tenchi, my first non-alien female friend!"

"Hey, that's great Ryoko. I feel bad that you girls don't get away from the shrine that often to meet other women your age." But then again, who knows what kind of havoc they'd cause if let loose around the city, Tenchi thought.

Nobuyoki noticed that Tenchi seemed to be forcing his enthusiasm. 'What is wrong with that boy? Didn't he want Ryoko to have friends?' With a sigh, he just shook his head, he may be Tenchi's father but at times that boy was a walking enigma.

The group finished shopping and returned home. Ryoko helped Sasami put the groceries away and then went up to her room to take a nap. She put the bag of her stuff in her closet and decided to check later that night after Tenchi was asleep. Deep down inside she knew she was pregnant but she felt she needed to see actual proof before she said anything. So, with a sigh, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

A/N: Does anyone else feel like these two are idiots? I will promise it gets better, but still, I feel like I'm beating them over the head with their feelings but they both remain oblivious! I hate when characters, whether my own or not, don't work with me! Thanks for all the reviews and I apologize for any confusion regarding the status of this story. It's finished on my hard drive and I'm just uploading the individual chapters. There are still quite a few to go, so until the words 'THE END' appear at the bottom of th page, the story is not done being posted!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"A blue negative means not pregnant and a pink positive sign means I'm pregnant. Well, let's find out what I am," Ryoko muttered to herself that night as she read the box of the pregnancy test. She knew she couldn't take too long in the bathroom since Tenchi had been sensing when she was not in bed lately, so she knew if she took too long, Tenchi would become worried and start looking for her. Ten minutes later, Ryoko looked at the test and sighed. It was a pink positive sign; she was pregnant. Well, now all she had to do was break the news to Tenchi.

Oh kami, what was his reaction going to be? Grabbing her trash, Ryoko hurried out of the bathroom and downstairs to throw the test and any evidence of it away so that no one would see it. The last thing she needed was for one of the girls, especially Ayeka, to find out that she was pregnant. Once the box and test were safely hidden in the trashcan, Ryoko hurried back upstairs and slipped back into her bed where Tenchi was still sleeping. She curled up next against him with a sigh and felt him wrap an arm around her waist with a slight moan.

"Where were you?" he mumbled against her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"The bathroom. I really had to go," Ryoko answered softly.

"Mmmm."

Thursday arrived and Ryoko was getting ready to meet Minako for lunch at a little Mexican restaurant called "_Calientes_" in town. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top and a light blue button down over shirt. She slipped on a pair of white Keds and ran a hair brush through her spiky hair. Grabbing her purse, a Christmas gift from Mihoshi, she hurried downstairs and ran out the door. She made it just in time to catch the bus into town and she sighed with relief once she was seated. She had told Sasami last night after dinner that she wouldn't be there for lunch today so she felt better about leaving with out saying bye to anyone.

"So, are you pregnant?" Minako asked as soon as they were both seated in _Calientes_.

"Hai, now I just need to tell Tenchi and I don't know how," Ryoko answered putting her napkin in her lap.

"Okay, I suggest the best way would be to tell him that you need to speak privately with him about something and then get him alone and tell him."

"That's just it. Trying to get Tenchi alone with me like that is not as easy as it sounds. You remember how I told you there were other girls involved? Well, they are the problem."

"Oh, yeah, tell me about that," Minako said as she sipped her water.

"Well, there are six of us. Myself, my rival for Tenchi's affections Ayeka, her younger and adorable sister Sasami, two young police officers named Mihoshi and Kiyone and my mother Washu. We all came for different reasons but Tenchi welcomed us each into his home without a second thought. His house is a shrine, though I guess it's more like a boarding house now. I was alone and trying to forget about my disturbing past. Ayeka was looking for a lost family member who she found out was dead and her sister had been with her. Kiyone and Mihoshi are partners but haven't had the best of luck with their job and my mother found me at Tenchi's and has been staying there because she has no where else to go. I had run away from my controlling..."father" and my mother had gotten away shortly after me. I just thank Kami that he's dead now, so now my mother and I were free from his torture. And Tenchi was always there for me and the other girls no matter what.

"That's what I love about him. He doesn't really judge us girls for our pasts. But that's also what I hate about him. I know he loves all of us girls but it's the love of a friend or even a sister and, well that's not what I want. Ayeka wants the same as me, Tenchi's love as a lover. So we tend to fight a lot and that aggravates Tenchi to no end. I've tried to stop fighting and I think its working but Ayeka just doesn't seem to get it so she still tries to start fights. I think Tenchi notices that I'm not biting Ayeka's bait so he hasn't been as mean to me but I still think he's in love with Ayeka."

"Why? If she starts the fights why would he love her more?" Minako asked as she bit into a corn chip.

"She's always been more genteel. She's beautiful and regal while I'm not. I've always been more coarse and blunt. I've never been very good with manners and I've not been what you would consider a ladylike woman. That's Ayeka's department. She would make a better wife for Tenchi than I ever could," Ryoko explained as she fiddled with her silver ware.

"Well, then why does he come to you at night? From what you've told my about him he sounds like the type of guy that wouldn't just sleep around."

"He's not but, well, I've always flirted with him and given him the impression that I was experienced in the sex department so I guess when he came home from college he believed that since he was changing then he could get laid without having to worry about making a real commitment. I seemed to be experienced so he came to me. Ayeka would never be willing to have a sexual relationship with Tenchi without a wedding ring on her finger. So this doesn't mean Tenchi loves me, I'm just a convenient sex toy."

"Whoa, hold on there, Ryoko. That's not giving you or Tenchi enough credit. I may not know the two of you very well right now but from what I've learned so far, I have not gotten the impression that you are a quick lay. Plus, from what you have told me about Tenchi, he's not the type to use you in that way. I think he has deeper feelings for you than you think."

Ryoko shrugged. "Maybe or maybe he's just giving me what I wanted: a child of my own. Maybe I shouldn't be complaining since I've gotten sex with him and a child."

"No, Ryoko that is NOT what you want. I know you want his love and you shouldn't settle for anything less. If he's going to do this to you then you deserve to have his love with it. Now, let's figure out how to tell Tenchi about his child. What do you think he'll do when he knows?"

"Most likely offer to marry me, but then he would do the same with any of the other girls if the same thing happened to them."

"Well, then tell him you don't want that. Maybe that will get him to realize that you are not who he thinks you are. What about your mother? Why don't you tell her about the baby first and maybe she can give a better suggestion on how to tell Tenchi. The only thing I can think of is what I suggested before and that is to somehow get him alone and tell him. Maybe telling him that it's something important will allow you to get him alone without having to worry about Ayeka getting in the way. Remind him that he would listen to her if she had something important to tell him so he should give the same courtesy to you." Minako smiled as she took a bit of her enchilada when it arrived.

"That may be the only way to do this. At least my mother will know and will be able to help me with the baby," Ryoko agreed as she made herself a beef fajita.

For the rest of their lunch, they talked about what was the best way to take care of a baby and what were the best baby items. Ryoko left the restaurant with numerous helpful hints on how to raise her baby when he or she was born. It was late in the afternoon when she stepped off the bus at the bus stop near the Masaki Shrine. She was walking up the steps when she heard her name being called. She stopped and looked around. Tenchi came crashing out of woods that lined the sides of the steps, a look of fear, worry and relief covered his face.

"Oh Gods, Ryoko! Thank kami you are all right! We've been looking everywhere for you! I was terrified that you had run away; that I had done something to make you leave! Even Washu couldn't get a hold of you through your link! Where on earth have you been!?" Tenchi demanded as he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a tight hug that rivaled one of her own.

"I told Sasami yesterday that I was meeting my friend Minako for lunch today and wouldn't be here for lunch. Didn't she tell you?" Ryoko gasped out as Tenchi gripped her harder.

"Sasami? No, she didn't, she said she didn't know where you were!" Tenchi cried out as he held Ryoko at arm's length as he looked at her.

"I know I told her, Tenchi, you have to believe me!" Ryoko pleaded as she looked at Tenchi.

"I believe you, Ryoko but next time, please leave a note. I don't ever want to feel the type of fear I experienced today, again." Tenchi quickly crushed his mouth against hers in a heated kiss before pulling way. "Now come on, let's get back home so the others will know you are all right?" Tenchi wrapped his arm around Ryoko and they headed back to the house.

"Oh, thank kami you are okay, Ryoko!" Sasami cried, her eyes filling with tears as she hugged Ryoko.

"Hey, it's okay kiddo. I told you yesterday I wouldn't be eating lunch here today but I guess you must have forgotten." Ryoko smiled softly at the little princess.

"Oh yeah! Oh Ryoko, I'm so sorry for forgetting! I must have been distracted and didn't exactly realize what you told me," Sasami sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Its okay, stop worrying about it, I'm fine."

Sasami nodded and then hurried off to start making dinner. Ayeka just glared at Ryoko but said nothing. Mihoshi and Kiyone smiled at Ryoko before heading off to help Sasami with dinner. Tenchi started towards Ryoko but was called away by his grandfather to practice. Ryoko made her way into her mother's lab to talk with her.

"Mom?"

"What can I do for you, little Ryoko?" Washu asked, coming into view.

"For starters, can you stop calling me Little Ryoko, it's kind of degrading since I'm not little anymore."

"Of course, sometimes I forget that. You'll always be my little Ryoko! Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, after dinner can…can I talk to you about something?" Ryoko asked, looking at the red headed scientist.

"Of course. I'm always here for you whenever you need to talk."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Any time Ryoko," Washu smiled as she transformed into her adult form. At Ryoko's questioning look Washu explained. "I thought you might like it if I actually looked like your mother."

"Thank you." Ryoko smiled as she hugged her mom. Then she turned and left the lab.

Dinner was great as usual and after everyone had finished Ryoko and Washu made their way into Washu's lab.

"Now, what is it you need to talk about?" Washu asked softly as they sat down in the small living room that Washu had built in the lab.

"Well, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it; don't think, just say," Washu smiled encouragingly.

"I'm pregnant and Tenchi is the father," Ryoko said, looking nervously at her hands.

"Our Tenchi? Our nose-bleeding girl-shy Tenchi?" Washu cried out in shock.

"Hai, but he's not that anymore. He's gotten a back bone and he's the one who seduced me into having sex. I was asleep at the time and I was awakened by him kissing my breast. MY BREAST, Mother!" Ryoko stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"That really doesn't sound like the Tenchi we've known for the past two years," Washu commented as she shook her head.

"I know and he keeps coming back into my room at night. When I was throwing up in the mornings I locked him out of my room for a week and he was very mad about it. He would hardly ever talk to me that week. I really don't know what's up with him. All I did was tell him that I really wanted a child of my own one day and that night he shows up in my room and made love to me."

"Maybe he's made his choice."

"Then why hasn't he said anything to anyone? It's been almost a month since he's been coming to me. I think he's in love with Ayeka and has only been coming to me so that he can get laid without having to go to Ayeka since she would never have sex without a wedding band on her finger."

"No, Ryoko that's not true. No matter what Tenchi has been doing now does not mean he has changed completely. Tenchi is not the type to take sex lightly like that. You know that. Now, what we need to do is figure out how to tell him."

"My friend Minako suggested I just tell him that I need to speak with him about something important and then tell him."

"Minako?" Washu looked at her daughter.

"I met her the other day while I was at the store. She helped me find the best pregnancy test and she's who I ate with today. We discussed what I should do about the baby. She also gave me helpful hints about raising my baby and what are the best baby care products. She's had two sons already and is expecting her third baby in about three months. I really like her and she's been a big help to me."

"Oh, well I'm glad you've found someone who can help you with this. I agree with her about how you should tell Tenchi. Ayeka can not do anything to stop you if it's important and I'm sure Tenchi will want to hear what ever it is you have to say if you tell him it's important. However, you must tell him soon because as the father of the baby he deserves to know and you won't be able to keep the baby a secret for long. Plus, everyone has begun to wonder about your morning sickness."

Ryoko sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I plan on telling him tomorrow after dinner. I really hope he doesn't think I'm trying to trick him into marrying me because I will not take that road if that is what he offers as a solution."

"What if he tells you that he loves you?" Washu asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge if I come to it," Ryoko sighed.

They spent another couple of hours just talking about everything and nothing. It was one o'clock in the morning when Ryoko exited the lab to head to bed. She was about to head up the stairs but a sound from up in one of the rooms stopped her. It was Tenchi. She heard him make his way over towards her room and listened to him open her door.

"Ryoko?" he whispered. "Ryoko are you in here?" He sounded worried.

Ryoko listened as he hurried back to his room where he called out her name again in a loud whisper. When he received no answer he rushed back to Ryoko's room and called for her again. Receiving no answer again he rushed to the bathroom but there was still no sign of her.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko called out softly.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi rushed down the stairs and grabbed Ryoko in a tight hug.

Ryoko was really beginning to worry about Tenchi. He was becoming too protective over her lately and it was becoming rather annoying. He didn't even know about the baby and yet he was acting like a protective husband.

"I was talking with my mother. I would never leave you, my Tenchi," Ryoko grinned.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy still from this afternoon," Tenchi smiled as he let Ryoko go and stepped back. "What were you two talking about for so long?"

"Everything and nothing. I guess you could say we were catching up," Ryoko smiled as she and Tenchi made their way up the stairs and into Ryoko's room.

"Oh, I hope everything works out for you two."

"Yeah, me too."

They climbed into bed and that night they just went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang!**

**Chapter Five**

"Tenchi, can I speak with you privately after dinner? There's something important I have to talk to you about," Ryoko asked softly as Sasami called everyone to dinner.

"Of course, Ryoko," Tenchi answered. He felt a wave of fear in his stomach at her seriousness. Surly she wasn't thinking about leaving! He had to tell her that he loved her. Maybe he could tonight after dinner when they were talking. With that in mind he sat down at the table and the "family" proceeded to eat Sasami's delicious meal.

"This is very good, Sasami. I'm glad I'm able to actually eat your food now that I've been feeling better," Ryoko commented as she stuffed some noodles into her mouth.

"Thank you, Ryoko, I'm glad too."

"Miss Ryoko, please refrain from speaking with your mouth open and about such vulgar topics," Ayeka reprimanded.

Ryoko rolled her eyes and finished chewing. The rest of the meal was filled with casual conversation and Tenchi breathed a silent sigh of relief that Ryoko and Ayeka had not fought. After dinner, Ryoko helped clear the table while Sasami got to work on the dishes. Tenchi waited until Ryoko had finished clearing the table before getting her to talk with her.

"Are you ready, Ryoko?"

"Oh, let me get my sweater," Ryoko smiled as she left the kitchen.

Tenchi held up the light blue cardigan and grinned at the space pirate. Ryoko laughed and let Tenchi help put it on her. He grabbed his own light jacket and opened the front door for her.

"Lord Tenchi, where are you going with that monster?" Ayeka demanded, coming into the front hallway.

"Ryoko has something she needs to talk to me about. We won't be long, Ayeka so don't worry. If we're not back in three hours send a search party," Tenchi answered with a teasing grin.

"I'll send a search party if you aren't back in one hour, Lord Tenchi. I can't stand the thought of you being alone with that…that creature for any long periods of time! You will be sorry if you do anything disgraceful with Lord Tenchi, Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka threatened before stomping away.

Tenchi sighed and shook his head before taking Ryoko's arm and leading her outside. They walked along a path in the woods in silence for awhile before Ryoko pulled Tenchi to a stop and turned towards him.

"Tenchi, I…um," Ryoko looked away nervously.

"What's wrong, Ryoko?" Concern filled Tenchi's eyes as Ryoko continued to fidget.

Ryoko looked up at the man she loved, took a deep breath and blurted out what she had to tell him, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Tenchi just stared at her in silence, his face blank. Ryoko hugged herself as she took a small step back and turned slightly away from him.

"This is not some joke or ploy to try and get you to marry me. I would never lie about something important like this. It's just, I'm confused right now, what with you suddenly coming to me at night and making love to me. I just found out that I was pregnant when we went to the store on Sunday; I had to get a pregnancy test. I knew I had to tell you before I began to show just so you would know. So, that's all I really needed to talk to you about, I just wanted you to know about the baby," Ryoko finished and started to leave but Tenchi suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Are you really pregnant?"

Ryoko nodded. Tenchi suddenly laughed and pulled Ryoko into a tight hug. "Oh, Ryoko this fits perfectly with what I had wanted to talk to you about! I love you, Ryoko! You, not Ayeka or any of the other girls. I've tried to tell you every night but you usually fell asleep before I could tell you. And whenever you were awake, I was either too caught up in the moment or I could never get you alone long enough to tell you. Not that those are really very good excuses, I know! I want to marry you Ryoko, not because of the baby but because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Re…really?" Ryoko gasped as she looked up into Tenchi's warm brown eyes.

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to just say I loved you and leave it at that, did you? No, my child will need a father; I will not let it be a bastard. I will marry you and we will raise a dozen little Tenchis and Ryokos," Tenchi grinned.

"Well, I don't know. I don't know if I've been proposed to or just told I will now become a bride," Ryoko smiled coyly.

"Marry me, Ryoko; be my wife?" Tenchi asked softly as he knelt down on one knee. "I don't have a ring at the moment but I promise to get you the most beautiful one out there."

"Yes, yes I'll marry you. I love you, Tenchi!" Ryoko cried as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Tenchi stood up and, laughing, grabbed Ryoko and twirled her around as they laughed. Once he stopped, he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Tenchi stared into her golden eyes, love reflecting in them just as he knew his own reflected his love for her.

"We will get married in October, the 31st. I know you love autumn and October is the best month for it. Then, you will join me in Tokyo where we will live and raise our family."

"Tenchi, you're still in college. Shouldn't you wait until you graduate before we get married? You will need to study and a baby will keep you up late at night and not let you study when you need to. You'll become testy and we'll fight and it just won't work out! I'll become testy and blame you for not helping out with raising the baby! It would just be safer if we waited until after you graduated before we get married," Ryoko urged.

"No, I will not spend three more years without you by my side as my wife. We will raise our kid together and we will not fight as much as you say. I can get Washu to build some sort of portal that will allow you to return here whenever you need to. We'll work things out but I refuse to waste anymore time," Tenchi argued.

Ryoko looked at Tenchi for a few minutes. "I will be a hormone-crazed hippo in October."

Tenchi just laughed. "Yes, but you will be _my_ hormone-crazed hippo! You can get an empire waist wedding gown. That way the baby won't be _as_ noticeable."

Ryoko gave him an odd look. "How do you know that that's what those kinds of dresses are called?"

Tenchi flushed and gave a nervous laugh, "Ayeka as lecturing me on Juraian clothes one day and telling me what all the different styles were called. I remember her mentioning the empire waist one was a popular one for hiding pregnancies." He frowned at that as he continued. "Of course, now that I think about it, she may have been hinting as something with that comment."

Ryoko just looked at him before laughing. Tenchi grinned and pulled her into his arms, his hands resting on her stomach.

Ryoko looked up into the sky for awhile before turning back to Tenchi. "Maybe I should have a grey wedding gown and the bridesmaid dresses could be an ocean blue to represent me as a hippo and them as the water?" Ryoko laughed. "Anyway, if you start blaming me for your sleepless nights due to a screaming baby, don't say I didn't warn you."

Tenchi nodded and kissed her. "Duly noted. How did Washu take the news of your pregnancy?"

"She was very surprised when I told her who the father was but other than that she seemed fine with it. She thought you had made your choice…"

"Which I had," Tenchi interrupted.

"Yes, as I was saying, I told her you hadn't or at least you had but it was probably Ayeka whom you had chosen. She is much more your type of girl, almost always polite and refined, something I never am. She was raised to be a wife, I was raised to fight and destroy."

Tenchi turned Ryoko in his arms and looked deep into her eyes. "I didn't want Ayeka, Ryoko. I wanted you. I _want_ you. Ayeka may have been raised to be a wife but not the type of wife I want. She was raised to be the wife of an emperor. Plus, she's my great-aunt; I was not raised to marry family members. Something about messed up genes in the kids. The minute I knew she was related to me that closely turned me away from seeing her as a romantic interest. I've only seen her as a friend, but you, I've always been attracted to you. First it was just physically but later, I'm not sure when, I became attracted to you emotionally. You know, haven't you ever heard that sometimes actions speak louder than words?"

"Oh, so I was just supposed to know that you loved me just because you came to me at night and made love to me? Men do that all the time and don't love their partners. I was just a means of getting free sex…" Ryoko started.

"Have I made you that insecure about yourself, Ryoko? I may have changed these past two years but not to the point where I would take sex as something that I could just get without thinking about the woman's feelings. If I had felt that way, I would have had a girl in college or I would have taken you up on your "offers" long before this. And I'm pretty sure I said something about giving you a child that first night. That was one of the reasons I came to you. I wanted to give you the child you wanted and I thought it was the perfect time to tell you I loved you. I guess that didn't work out quite as well as I'd pictured it." Tenchi said with a frown.

Ryoko just shrugged and turned in Tenchi's arms to look up at the stars. "How did you view us girls before you made a decision?"

"Well, to be honest I thought you were all annoying to begin with. What with your seductive actions, Ayeka's prim and proper behavior, both of you fighting with each other, Mihoshi's ditziness and whining, Washu's "experiments," Kiyone's yelling and complaining at and about Mihoshi, and even Sasami's perky, naïve attitude.

"However, once I got used to all of your faults I began to appreciate you guys for who you were. Also, I think Dad was glad there were young girls in the house around my age. I think he was worried that I was gay because I never showed any interest in the opposite sex. I think he may have also viewed you guys as some sort of replacement for my mother in my life, you know, kind of like sisters to me. I know he always hoped that I would eventually choose one of you but in the mean time he saw them as the sisters I never had. I could see it with Sasami but Ayeka, as I said before, I saw as an aunt. The same goes for Washu but Kiyone and Mihoshi I see as cousins. You were always the one who never seemed to fit which I think is why I was always attracted to you. I could love you as an actual woman and not feel as if I was in love with a family member. We'll work things out, Ryoko, together. Now, onto something that's a little more concerning, when will your morning sickness go away?" Tenchi asked, nuzzling his face in her hair. Ryoko smiled.

"I don't know. Minako says it's different for every woman. She always goes in a pattern. She has morning sickness for the first three months, unusual food cravings for the next three months and mood swings for the last three months. Mom said for her son she had morning sickness, cravings and mood swings all mixed together in no real pattern. Are…are we going to tell anyone about the baby when you tell everyone your decision?"

"Not yet. I think it would be safer if we wait a little bit before saying anything. I don't want anyone to think that I had chosen you because of the baby. Ayeka might think you seduced me and raped me. And speaking of Ayeka, we better get back to the house before she actually sends out a search party."

"We'll have to tell them, you know?"

"Hai, but don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Ayeka will need to know that I was not swayed by anything but my own heart," Tenchi said, hugging Ryoko close to him.

"I hope you know I will not find out what the sex of our baby will be until it is born so you will have to wait to find out with me," Ryoko grinned.

Tenchi just grinned back as they made their way up the porch steps. Tenchi opened the door and they entered. Ayeka hurried over to them and immediately grabbed Tenchi's arm in a protective grip. Ryoko just rolled her eyes as she watched the Princess check Tenchi over for any signs that Ryoko had done something unacceptable to "Lord Tenchi."

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning," Ryoko muttered as she turned and headed up the stairs. She grinned when she caught Tenchi's pleading look which turned into a grin and a wink.

"What was that all about, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka demanded.

"Nothing, she just wanted to talk to me about something important."

"Important? Ryoko? Ohhhohohohahaha that is funny Lord Tenchi! Anything Ryoko has to say is never important!"

"Ayeka, please, just because Ryoko is not a princess does not mean she does not have important things to say. If you had asked to speak with me about something important I would have gone with you to listen to whatever you had to tell me," Tenchi explained as he disengaged his arm from Ayeka's grip.

"Forgive me, Lord Tenchi, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

'You rarely do,' he thought with a sigh. Tenchi turned and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Now that Ryoko knew his feelings for her, he wasn't worried about having to tell Ryoko how he felt before she fell asleep. Plus, when he came to her that night, he felt there would be something different in the way they made love, something more special due to their acknowledged feelings. With a smile, Tenchi waited until he was sure everyone was in bed then made his way to Ryoko's room.

"Hello, my darling," he smiled softly as he climbed into her bed with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, I love you Tenchi."

"I love you too, Ryoko."

A/N: Well, looks like things are finally moving along. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this. Based on many of your comments, I have to agree. There is suddenly a decidedly lack amount of good Tenchi/Ryoko stories nowadays. Maybe this series just isn't as popular anymore. Though, I think if they'd actually gone through and had Tenchi chose at the end of the Ryo-oh-oki series that they just finished last year like they were originally going to, then maybe there'd be more stories period. Ah well, deep down, I know Tenchi would have chosen Ryoko, the evidence is there in all the series and movies and there's even a picture floating around of a little girl with Ryoko's hair but Tenchi's eyes. Hmm, someone had the idea even if they never followed through with it. Alright, enough of my rambling. I'll try to get another chapter posted tomorrow and again, thanks to all of you who have reviewed or made this story a favorite or an alart!

Celticreeder


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang.**

**Chapter Six**

Morning came all too quickly for Ryoko and Tenchi. Ryoko was the first to awaken and she knew if she didn't get Tenchi back to his own room before Sasami came to wake him up for breakfast, Sasami would worry and start looking for him. Looking over to the sleeping man beside her she smiled softly before leaning over and gently pressing her lips to his. Tenchi moaned and smiled against her lips as he slowly woke up.

"That is a wonderful way to wake up," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ryoko and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Yes, well unless you want to wake up in the hospital due to one of Ayeka's attacks then you had better get back to your own room before Sasami makes her breakfast rounds," Ryoko pointed out with a small laugh as she disengaged herself from his grasp.

"Hmm yes, I see your point," Tenchi sighed as he climbed out of bed and began to gather his clothes.

"You know, this is the first time I have actually seen you naked in the light," Ryoko commented as she rolled onto her stomach to watch Tenchi.

"Really?" Tenchi looked at her in surprise.

"Hai, usually you either had a towel on or Ayeka came and stopped me from seeing anything or as in the past month, it's been too dark to see."

"Funny, I've seen you in the nude enough times to last me a lifetime. But I'm looking forward to adding to the number," Tenchi grinned as he pulled his pajama shirt on.

Ryoko smiled and climbed out of the bed to put her own pajamas back on. She walked with Tenchi over to her door but stopped when she heard Sasami moving about.

"I don't think I'll be able to sneak out of here without being seen," Tenchi whispered.

Ryoko put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder and phased them into his room. Tenchi grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss. They fell onto the bed where Tenchi slowly began to undress them again.

"Tenchi, are you awake?" Sasami's voice called from behind the closed door as she knocked.

"Great timing, Sasami," Tenchi muttered before he raised his head towards the door. "Yes, Sasami, I'm awake. I just need to get dressed then I'll be down for breakfast."

"Good, could you tell Ryoko for me when you're dressed? I left the bacon cooking downstairs."

"Sure, Sasami."

Tenchi waited for Sasami's footsteps to fade before he turned back to Ryoko. "Ryoko, are you awake because breakfast is ready."

Ryoko grinned as she climbed out from under him. "I better get back to my room so that you have some place to go to when you "wake" me up."

"Right, I'll be there in a few minutes," Tenchi said as he gave her one last passionate kiss before she faded out of the room. Just as he had promised he was dressed and outside of Ryoko's door in a few minutes. "Ryoko, breakfast is ready."

"Be down in a minute, Tenchi!" Ryoko called from inside her room. Tenchi grinned before he turned to make his way downstairs.

"Good morning, Lord Tenchi. I trust you slept well?" Princess Ayeka asked with a soft smile as she sat down at the table.

"Indeed, Miss Ayeka, I slept wonderfully, and you?"

"I, too, slept wonderfully thank you."

A few minutes later, Ryoko appeared seated at the table and everyone began to eat. "This is delicious Sasami. I'm so glad that I've been feeling better these past mornings. I think I'm over whatever was causing me to be upset in the stomach," Ryoko smiled.

"Maybe now you will actually do your share of the house work! The rest of us have gotten fed up with having to do your work every day! And could you please not discuss such vulgar topics at the table? Oh wait, I forgot, you, Ryoko, are too vulgar to have any decent manners! You are good for nothing except for destroying planets and killing innocents!" Ayeka sneered.

Ryoko was silent for a moment before she very gently placed her chopsticks down and without looking at anyone stood up. "I'm sorry, Sasami; I don't think I am feeling too good this morning after all. I think I'll go lie down for a little bit."

"Oh, okay, Ryoko. I'll send something up later."

"Thank you." With that Ryoko turned and made her way back upstairs.

"That was very cruel of you, Ayeka!" Sasami cried out angrily.

"Yeah, Ryoko didn't do anything wrong!" Mihoshi put in.

"I can't believe you actually said something that harsh and uncalled for, Ayeka!" Tenchi said appalled at the usually sweet princess.

"Well, don't expect me to apologize, Lord Tenchi. I will not do so when I have spoken the truth. Honestly, why you have allowed such a monster to stay here is beyond me. She is nothing but a disgraceful, discourteous, disgusting, foul-mouthed piece of space trash! She should have been destroyed years ago!" Ayeka never even raised her voice through out her entire tirade; instead she calmly continued eating throughout her speech.

"Ayeka, I would be very careful about what you say about the woman I love. Yes, you heard me correctly, I love Ryoko. I've chosen Ryoko. Now listen very carefully, I plan on marrying her in October. She will come with me to Tokyo after the wedding to live with me while I finish school. I will not stand for anyone bad mouthing my fiancée and that especially means you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a woman who needs comforting," Tenchi growled as he stood up and left the table.

"I'll send something up later with Ryoko's food, Tenchi. I hope you work things out!" Sasami called after him.

"Thanks, Sasami," Tenchi yelled back.

Tenchi stopped in front of Ryoko's door and gently knocked. He could hear Ryoko's soft sobs coming from the other side. "Ryoko, sweetheart, may I come in?"

Ryoko opened the door a few seconds later, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tenchi pulled her into his arms as he entered the room and shut the door behind him with his foot. He led her over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I guess you told everyone your decision," Ryoko said softly.

"You could hear me, I take it?"

Ryoko nodded. "I think that was the first time I've ever heard you yell at Ayeka instead of me."

"Oh Ryoko, I'm so sorry for all the times I've yelled at you."

"Its okay, half the time I deserved it," Ryoko gave a small smile.

"No, you should never have been yelled at. You never deserve to be," Tenchi said gruffly. Ryoko just gave him a look that brought a sheepish grin to his face. "All right, so maybe you should be yelled at a few times. But I will try to understand where you are coming from before I do so the next time."

Ryoko just laughed and was silenced by Tenchi with a fierce kiss. Gently, he lowered Ryoko down onto the bed and began to undress them both. He managed to get Ryoko's shirt and his shirt off and was working on his pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Ryoko, Tenchi, are you in there? Are you feeling okay Ryoko?" It was Sasami.

Tenchi once again cursed uncharacteristically and growled at Sasami's knack for arriving at the wrong times. Ryoko just laughed as she pulled her shirt back on and climbed out of the bed. She left Tenchi to get situated and went over to the door. She opened the door just enough for Sasami to see her face but not into the room. She didn't think Tenchi would appreciate Sasami seeing him in a state of undress.

"Hey Sasami, yeah I'm feeling better. Is that for us?" Ryoko asked, pointing to the tray Sasami held.

"Oh, then I guess that means Tenchi is in there with you?"

"Yeah, I'm in here Sasami." Tenchi's head appeared at Ryoko's shoulder.

Sasami took one look at Tenchi and burst out laughing. Ryoko looked back at him and tried to stop her giggles. Tenchi just looked at the two of them in confusion.

"What? What is so funny?" he demanded.

"You…your hair!" Sasami sputtered in between giggles.

"Tenchi, you're hair is a little messy," Ryoko grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tenchi leaned back and looked in Ryoko's full-length mirror. His hair, just as Ryoko had said, was all mussed up. Pulling it out of his usual ponytail he smoothed it back down and pulled it back into the ponytail. He grinned at Ryoko and the little princess as he returned to them. He wrapped his arms around Ryoko from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, much better," Ryoko smiled.

"So, are you two really going to get married?" Sasami asked in awe.

"Of course Sasami, I proposed to her and we have the date all set," Tenchi answered.

"Can…can I be the flower girl?" Sasami pleaded.

"I don't see why not."

Sasami cheered happily as she hugged Ryoko, then Tenchi. Then with a laugh, she hurried back downstairs to start preparing for lunch. Tenchi laughed as he picked up the tray that Sasami had set down by the door and went back into Ryoko's room. He sat down on the bed and scooted to the back so that he leaned up against the wall. He patted the place next to him and waited for Ryoko to sit down.

"Let's see what Sasami made for us, shall we?"

"Pancakes, sausages, and toast with jam!" Ryoko smiled.

"And a bowl of mixed fruits," Tenchi added as he picked up a pair of chopsticks.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally feeding each other. When they finished eating Tenchi tried to get Ryoko back under the covers but she refused to cooperate. Instead she climbed off the bed and gathered up the dirty dishes.

"It's nearly lunch time Tenchi, in this house the last thing we should be doing is making love when Sasami has been knocking on the door at the exact time we get close to beginning. Besides, you have the fields to work in and I have to do my chores so Ayeka will stop yelling at me about them. We will have the rest of our lives for this sort of thing."

Tenchi sighed as he agreed with her. They left the room to go do their individual chores. It was a long day for them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang.**

**Chapter Seven**

For the next two months Ryoko spent time with Minako, Tenchi, her mother and doing her household chores just to appease Ayeka. However, one day she was in the bathroom having just finished her bath when she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed at what she saw and pulled on her robe. She needed to speak with Tenchi. She had just gotten her underclothes on when Tenchi suddenly burst into her room without so much as knocking. Ryoko smiled softly as she turned to look in her closet. Ever since Tenchi had announced his choice to everyone he had begun to enter Ryoko's room at his will. He rarely knocked anymore and so Ryoko could be in any state of dress or undress when he entered.

"Why Ryoko, I didn't know you were expecting me! I think I have just enough time for…" Tenchi started as he began to take off his shirt.

"Hold on there lover-boy! What is up with you these past three months? You've become such a randy teenager! Are you trying to make up for the past eighteen years in which you had no female pleasures what-so-ever? I mean, despite how much you have changed in these past two years, you are not the type to just suddenly become a sex-crazed maniac."

Tenchi laughed as he pulled his shirt back on. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess once I found out the joy of pleasing and being pleased by a beautiful woman I just became addicted. Besides, don't you know that most men have sex on their minds just about all the time?"

"Then what do they have on their minds the rest of the time?" Ryoko smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tenchi shrugged. "That depends on the man, I guess. For me at the moment it's keeping up with college and making plans for our family."

Ryoko just smiled as she pulled on a loose dress. "Speaking of our family, we need to tell the others about the baby. I'm in my first trimester, Tenchi, and I'm starting to show. Even Ayeka has noticed."

"I guess that would explain her comment about you gaining weight, huh?" Tenchi observed as he sat down on Ryoko's bed.

"Yes. We have to do it soon too since you leave in a few days to go back to college," Ryoko pointed out.

Tenchi nodded. He planned on telling the others on Saturday. Standing back up Tenchi pulled Ryoko to him for a kiss then he turned towards the door to leave. "Oh, before I forget, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I don't know; I didn't know if you would be feeling well or not. You've had morning sickness this week. Well, then it's settled, dinner at seven tonight. I better get back to packing now that I've had my 'Ryoko break.'" Tenchi said with a smile.

Ryoko just shook her head with a smile as she watched her fiancé leave.

Saturday came and everyone, save Tenchi, was in the living room working on their own things. Sasami, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki, and Nobuyuki were playing Monopoly, Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito, was working on the shrine bills, Kiyone was reading a book, Ayeka was watching television, and Ryoko and Washu were looking through books of cloth trying to decide on the cloth for the wedding. Tenchi entered the room a short while later and his gaze went straight to Ryoko. Ayeka was the first to notice him and she glanced at Ryoko. When Ryoko didn't seem to notice him, Ayeka frowned and cleared her throat.

"Miss Ryoko, are you not going to…"

"I know he's in here. I've known since he first entered the room," Ryoko said without turning around.

"I think this white would look beautiful as a dress, Ryoko," Washu handed Ryoko the book she was looking through.

"Ryoko? In the traditional virgin white? Please, Ryoko was probably never a virgin!" Ayeka sneered.

"She was when I first went to her," Tenchi spoke up.

"Was? Tenchi what are you saying?" Nobuyuki asked suspiciously.

"Just what it sounds like, Dad. She was but now she's not. I should know since I was there personally."

"Lord Tenchi, I can not believe you are saying such things with Sasami present!" Ayeka shrieked as she rushed to cover her sister's ears.

"Miss Ayeka, Sasami is almost thirteen. If she was going to school here on earth she would have already had sexual education. I think she's old enough to deal with stuff like this. Besides, you were the one who made the rude comment in the first place."

"Thank you so much, Tenchi, I'm sure everyone wanted to hear about our sex life," Ryoko commented with a slight sneer.

Tenchi shrugged. "What we have to tell them is going to tell them about it any way."

Ryoko shrugged in return and got up to walk over to him. Tenchi smiled as he put an arm around her waist then turned towards everyone else in the living room.

"What is it, Tenchi?" Kiyone asked, concerned.

"There is going to be an addition to the Masaki family."

"Yeah, we know you're going to be marrying Ryoko and she'll become a Masaki. So what?" Mihoshi frowned in confusion.

Tenchi shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean you're not marrying Ryoko and are marrying someone from College? Why didn't you tell us! Oh Ryoko, I'm so sorry!" Mihoshi bawled.

"I'm pregnant, Mihoshi. That's what Tenchi meant by a new addition. I'm going to have a baby," Ryoko explained calmly to the crying woman.

"Oh, WOW a baby! Congratulations Ryoko! Who's the father!?"

"Mihoshi can you get any more stupid? Tenchi is the father! Where were you at the beginning of this conversation?" Kiyone growled as she smacked the blonde on the head.

"Oww, sorry, Kiyone!"

"Kami, why me?" Kiyone moaned into her hands.

"Are you really pregnant, Ryoko?" Sasami exclaimed, her hands clasped tightly under her chin.

"Yeah kiddo, I am."

"That's why Tenchi is going to marry her! Ryoko got knocked up and now has Tenchi feeling guilty about it, so he's offered to marry her so the baby will have a father! Well that is just low Ryoko, that baby should stay a bastard since you were stupid enough to get pregnant by some moron!" Ayeka accused.

"Ayeka, that moron would be me just to let you know, and I love Ryoko and I had already proposed to her before I knew about the baby," Tenchi said in a low almost cold voice.

Ayeka shivered at his tone. She had never heard him sound so cruel before except when he was fighting an enemy. She had especially never heard it aimed at her before; at Ryoko yes, but never at herself. Ryoko put a hand over Tenchi's when she heard his little lie. She knew she had told Tenchi about the baby before he had proposed but they had agreed that it would be safer to say that he hadn't known just in case something like this happened.

"Do you want proof that Ryoko is pregnant, Ayeka?" Washu spoke up from her holographic computer.

"Oh, I want to see!" Sasami cried out as she ran over to the red haired scientist.

"With pleasure," Washu smiled as she turned back to her holographic computer. A few minutes later, Ryoko's ultrasound appeared upon the screen. The first stages of the new baby could be seen in black and white.

"Oh, do you know what it is, Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.

"No, I don't want to know until the baby is born."

"What about you, Washu? Do you know?" Kiyone asked.

"No, I promised Ryoko that I wouldn't find out. Besides, some things just shouldn't be known in advance and the sex of a new baby is one of them."

"I guess this means you really do love Ryoko and are going to marry her, huh Tenchi?" Ayeka spoke up softly after staring at the ultrasound in silence.

"Yes, Ayeka. I've been telling you that for the past two months. I'm sorry Ayeka but even if I didn't love Ryoko, I wouldn't feel comfortable marrying you. I love you like a family member and a really good friend."

"Then I guess the only thing I can say is congratulations on the baby and the upcoming marriage. I hope you will both be happy."

"Thank you, Ayeka. Coming from you makes it even more meaningful. And to tell you the truth, I really thought Tenchi was in love with you. You would make a much better wife than I ever could," Ryoko admitted.

"Tenchi didn't think so since he chose you."

"Ayeka, I…I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Ryoko, I…could I think about it first? This is so sudden and I have to come to terms with myself about Tenchi's choice."

"Of course, Ayeka, I understand."

"Oh boy, a wedding and a new baby!" Sasami cheered.

Congratulations were said and questions were asked and answered. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko and held her hand through out the entire ordeal. He was really going to miss her while he was at college for the next two months. However, the knowledge that she would be here waiting for him, created a warm feeling of comfort to spread throughout his body and envelope his heart. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and led her upstairs. He was leaving the next day for college and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before he left.

"I love you, Ryoko."

"I love you too, Tenchi, I always have."

Tenchi leaned down over her and kissed her deeply. Yes, he thought, he was definitely going to miss her.

A/N: Well, here's chapter seven. I apologize for not updating for a week, but with my work schedule, I'm afraid this story will have to updated weekly on my days off. Of course, this way the story will last longer and you will have more to look forward to.

I'd also like to thank a few people who have been giving me warm fuzzy feelings with their constant support! Thanks gpcat and no you are not bothering me with your comments. They've been rather helpful and I will probably be using some of them in later chapters! Thanks greenangelwings, I'm glad you look forward to new chapters! And thanks Meli for being the very first to review and sticking with me! It's reviewers like you guys that make writing so much fun!

Celticreeder


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the gang!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Come with me, Ryoko, I only have an hour before I leave and I want to spend it with you," Tenchi pulled Ryoko outside towards the woods.

"You make it sound like we'll only see each other occasionally," laughed Ryoko as she followed her fiancé.

Tenchi looked back at her and grinned. He led her to a clearing and then stopped. He pulled Ryoko around to face him and reached into his pocket.

"I told you I would get you the most beautiful ring and I did. Here, this is for you."

Ryoko stared at the navy blue velvet box in Tenchi's hand. She slowly reached out, took it and then opened it. She gasped when she saw the ring inside. "Oh, Tenchi, you shouldn't have. This…this must have cost you a fortune!"

Tenchi shrugged. "I had it custom made if you hadn't noticed. You are worth it though, Ryoko, so don't worry about it."

The ring was a thin band of gold. The setting was made of three emeralds in the shape of the three triangles that formed on Tenchi's forehead whenever he formed the light Hawk Wings. In the middle of each triangle was a round ruby representing Ryoko's gems. Inscribed on the left side of the setting was Tenchi's name and inscribed on the right was Ryoko's. Inside the ring Tenchi had had the simple phrase 'I love you' inscribed. Tenchi took the ring and slipped on to Ryoko's finger. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply then proceeded to make love to her for the last time for quite a while.

"We better start getting back, you leave in about fifteen minutes," Ryoko said softly as she sat up to get dressed.

"I don't want to. I want to just stay right here with you by my side," Tenchi moaned as he reached for Ryoko's hand.

"Sorry, Tenchi, but you can't. You'll just have to live without me by your side for a couple of months. Then you can come back and have me stuck to you for the rest of our lives."

Tenchi laughed as he got dressed and stood up. "Yes, but I'll also have one more along for the ride as well." He patted Ryoko's slightly rounded stomach.

"I have something for you, too," Ryoko reached into her pocked and pulled out a box that was slightly bigger than the one Tenchi had given her.

"You really didn't have to, Ryoko," Tenchi said softly as he took the box. Ryoko just shrugged.

Inside was a beautifully crafted pocket watch. On the front was inscribed Tenchi's name while on the back was inscribed 'I love you' and it had Ryoko's signature inscribed underneath the note. Tenchi looked up at Ryoko with love shining in his chocolate brown eyes.

"It was the closest thing to a locket for a guy I could think of," Ryoko admitted softly.

Tenchi looked back down at the watch and opened it. On the inside of the front cover was a picture of him and Ryoko. He remembered the day it was taken.

_Ryoko had entered a contest but had not won. Instead she had received coupons to get family photos taken at half the price for the holidays. So the whole gang had piled into the Masaki van and driven to the mall to get their photos taken. First Tenchi, his father and grandfather had had theirs taken then Ayeka and Sasami, then Kiyone and Mihoshi, then Ryoko, Washu and Ryo-Ohki. Washu had had a problem with deciding whether or not to have her picture taken in her adult or child form._

"_You're always in your child form Washu, why don't you just take it that way?" Tenchi had suggested. _

"_Yeah, I can say you're my little sister," Ryoko had reassured._

_That had been the deciding factor for Washu. She had decided to be in her adult form, much to Ryoko's relief. Once all the individual pictures had been taken, they took a picture of the entire gang. There was one picture left and Ryoko had had trouble deciding who it should go to._

"_You take it Ryoko, after all, you did get the free coupons," Kiyone had smiled._

_After looking at everybody else to make sure it was okay, Ryoko had gone over to the stool in front of the screen and sat down. She waited for the photographer to get the camera ready in silence while Ayeka made noises of annoyance off to the side._

"_Oh, are you in the photo as well?" the photographer suddenly asked._

_Ryoko looked up at him in confusion and she opened her mouth to tell him that she was the only one in it until a voice had spoken up._

"_Yes, of course I'm going to be in this picture, that is, if it's okay with you, Ryoko?"_

"_Of course, Tenchi, I have no complaints," Ryoko had smiled._

_So the photographing had commenced. Like all the other photos there were numerous takes. The first one had Ryoko sitting on the stool with Tenchi behind her with his hand on her shoulder. The second one had Ryoko still sitting on the stool only this time Tenchi had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his cheek was pressed against hers. That one had caused some rather loud complaints from Ayeka who'd had to be taken out of the store. The third one was the same position only their roles were reversed. The next one had Tenchi and Ryoko standing with their bodies facing each other but their faces faced the camera. Tenchi had his arms wrapped around her waist while Ryoko had her left arm wrapped around his neck and her right hand rested on his upper arm. For the last picture they had to wait for the photographer to reset the camera. Tenchi had happened to glance upwards and had caught sight of the sprig of mistletoe hanging almost unnoticeably from the ceiling. As soon as the camera was all set the photographer turned back to them._

"_Okay on the count of three, one, two…" Tenchi pulled Ryoko close to him and kissed her, "Three!" The camera flashed._

"_Toki, you have one weird sense of humor," the camera man muttered with a grin as he turned to his partner._

"_Hey, not everyone sees that and when they do it's kind of funny to see what they do," Toki grinned._

"_Yeah, those two seem to still be finding out the effects of your mistletoe," the cameraman pointed out as he gestured towards the still kissing Tenchi and Ryoko._

_That had been the first time Tenchi had ever kissed Ryoko and it had pushed his heart even further over the line towards choosing her. Of course, he had used the excuse of the mistletoe to explain his reasons for the kiss but at the time Ryoko hadn't cared since she had received a kiss from him in the first place and Ayeka hadn't._

Tenchi smiled as he thought about that day. Ryoko didn't know that Tenchi had bought that picture. She had decided to get the one with her and Tenchi standing in each other's arms and the one with her sitting and Tenchi standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. The one with them standing was in the front inside cover and in the back cover was the other picture of them.

Tenchi looked back up at Ryoko as he came back from his memories.

"Thank you, Ryoko, I love it."

Ryoko smiled as she ducked her head. Tenchi pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"When I get to college I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to know what you look like and I don't want to see you at any point while I'm gone. I don't even want to see you when I come back for our wedding. I want to be surprised by how beautiful you look when you walk down the isle towards me," Tenchi informed his fiancée.

"Don't you want to know anything about me?" Ryoko questioned in confusion.

"I only want to know that you are doing fine."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself and not let any thoughts of me distract you from your school work. I will not have you come home looking like a walking zombie. Do that for me, dear, and I will inform everyone that you do not wish to have any word regarding me," Ryoko smirked.

"Deal," Tenchi promised.

The two of them headed back to the house where Nobuyuki and all the rest of the gang were waiting. Tenchi went around and said his good byes and received his 'college gifts' from everyone then he climbed into the passenger seat in the van. He rolled down the window and motioned towards Ryoko. As soon as she approached he reached out and put a hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Ryoko," he whispered.

"And I love you too, Tenchi. Take care of your self," she whispered back as a tear trickled down her cheek. Tenchi leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for the last time until their wedding. Everyone stared in surprise at Tenchi. He had never expressed his love for Ryoko in such a physical way in public. The closest he had ever done was hug her, hold her hand, or kiss her cheek.

"Everyone, I don't want to come home and find Ryoko unwell. I expect you all to take good care of her while I'm gone other wise you will have to answer to me," Tenchi ordered.

"Don't worry, Lord Tenchi, we will take good care of her," Ayeka bowed as she reassured him.

'See what I told you, Mom? He's become a protective husband already!' Ryoko pointed out to her mother through their link as she suddenly burst out into tears. Washu made her way over towards her daughter to envelope her in a hug while Ryoko cried.

"What's wrong with her, Washu?" Sasami asked, concerned.

"Because of her pregnancy, her hormones are really unstable at times. This is one of them. So if she starts crying at random times or becomes angry for no real reason, don't worry, it's just the hormones. If that happens it's best to just leave her alone until she calms down," Washu explained.

"Oh. Don't worry, Ryoko; everything will be just fine, you'll see. Just think, only two months until you become Mrs. Tenchi Masaki!" Sasami reassured the space pirate.

Ayeka, who had been watching the van drive off with a waving Tenchi, turned towards her former enemy. "Miss Ryoko, I don't know if this is an inopportune time to tell you this but I would like to take you up on your offer for being one of your bridesmaids."

"Of course, Ayeka. Thank you," Ryoko sniffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on, everyone, let's get back inside. We have a wedding to plan," Ayeka smiled gently.

With that, they all entered the house and got back to their daily routine.

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted. I've been debating on whether or not to add a few actual love-making scenes since while I've been rereading each chapter, I've noticed that the only actual scene between Tenchi and Ryoko was the very first one in Chapter one. I could have sworn I'd done quite a few, but I guess I only mention them making love. So, I will leave it up to you, my loyal readers whether or not you'd like to read a cleaner version or a more risque version and making this story earn its Mature rating!

Celticreeder


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang. But I do own Minako.**

**Well, without further ado, I give you the wedding chapter! Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this one! We still have a few more chapters to go but we're getting near the end.**

**Chapter Nine**

For the next two months everyone at the Masaki house worked to get things ready for the wedding. Ryoko worked on her wedding gown. She had designed it herself, much to everyone's surprise. She had always been able to draw and sew. Everyone thought she couldn't sew due to the whole episode with Tenchi's mother's kimono that Ryoko had accidentally torn shortly after everyone had arrived at the Masaki house. That had not been a good day for anyone. Ryoko had been so upset with herself that she had not been able to concentrate while sewing the sleeve back on and so had botched up the job therefore causing everyone to believe she couldn't sew to save her life.

The gown was, as Tenchi had suggested, an empire waist with no sleeves. It was made of white silk with a five foot train. Embroidered all over the gown were leaves made of yellow, orange, green, brown, and red thread. Cloth leaves of the same colors were sewn on to the shoulders of the dress but were not sleeves. Her veil was a crown made of the same type of cloth leaves and fake acorns while the actual veil was white.

Despite Ryoko's joke about making the bridesmaid dresses an ocean blue she did not go through with it. Ayeka was going to be her Maid of Honor; Minako, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were going to be the other bridesmaids. Sasami was, as promised, going to be the flower girl. Ayeka's dress was going to be red, Minako's was going to be orange, Kiyone's would be brown, Mihoshi's would be green and Sasami's was going to be yellow. The bridesmaid dresses were off the shoulder long sleeved gowns with three foot trains and bell-like skirts. A brooch with each woman's name would be placed on the center of the neckline that dipped down just above their breasts. Sasami's dress was a puffy-sleeved gown with a long skirt in the same style as the bridesmaid dresses.

Washu, Nobuyoki, and Katsuhito worked on the financial stuff and prepared the shrine for the decorations. Without their help, Ryoko didn't know what she would have done. The baby was really messing with her emotions and at times she felt she wasn't going to make it to the wedding because it wasn't going to happen. Also, she had to constantly be reminded that Tenchi did indeed love her and that he would be there for the wedding. That was what Ayeka was there for.

"For the last time Ryoko, he will be here! I just got through speaking with Lord Tenchi on the phone and he told me he loves you and that he will be here on Saturday for the wedding! Now would you please just go finish your dress?!" Ayeka yelled at the distraught Space Pirate.

And Tenchi was there on Saturday. In fact he arrived on Thursday night with a van load of college friends who where going to participate in the wedding. They all, however, had to stay up at the shrine due to the fact that Tenchi had told Ryoko that he did not want to see her at any time before the wedding. Tenchi had been rather upset when he had arrived home for he had actually forgotten about what he had told Ryoko. He arrived and immediately headed for the house but was stopped by the rest of the girls.

"What do you think you are doing, Lord Tenchi!?" Ayeka demanded, stepping in front of him.

"I'm going to see my fiancée since she doesn't seem to be out here," Tenchi answered.

"Oh no you don't! You told her that you didn't want to see her at any point before the wedding so we are holding you to your word. Now, the shrine has been all prepared for you so you and your friends will stay there until the wedding."

"What! I have not heard anything from Ryoko in two months and all I know about her is that she is fine and that she loves me! I am going to see her!" Tenchi growled as he attempted to move past Ayeka. However, Ayeka was faster and she grabbed a hold of Tenchi's arm and held him back.

"Ryoko has kept her promise by staying inside and now you will keep yours! Grandfather, please take your grandson and his friends up to the shrine and please make sure Lord Tenchi does not see Miss Ryoko at any point in time between now and the wedding."

"Of course, Miss Ayeka. Come Tenchi, you must be tired, I will show you and your friends to your sleeping quarters," Katsuhito motioned for his grandson to follow him.

"Yes Grandpa," Tenchi sighed as he turned towards his friends and led them up the steps to the shrine.

Friday was the day of parties. Tenchi was thrown his Bachelor Party and Ryoko was thrown a Baby Shower. Tenchi was taken into town to enjoy the atmosphere of a 'Gentleman's Club.' However, the result was not what his friends had expected.

"Come on Tenchi, how can you not be turned on by these beautiful women!?" Amagasaki, Tenchi's childhood friend, demanded.

"I don't know," Tenchi shrugged. "Why should I be? I'm getting married tomorrow, so would getting turned on by another woman be like cheating?"

"Nah, it's like watching porn. You can enjoy the show without worrying about getting caught with the woman! Maybe you need someone up close and personal," Kano, Tenchi's best man suggested with a grin.

So one of the "ladies" was called over and gave Tenchi a lap dance. To the guys', save Tenchi's, dismay, Tenchi was still unaffected.

"Sorry about wasting you time, Miss," Amagasaki apologized to the stripper as he gave her a large tip.

"Eh, don't worry about it. As long as I get paid, I'm good," she grinned as she stuffed the money down the front of her outfit.

"Is your fiancée that good in bed?" Kenji, one of Tenchi's college friends, asked.

Tenchi frowned at the men. "Whether she's good or not is beside the point. I'm just glad she seems to be the only one to turn me on."

"She's good," Kenji confirmed with a nod.

They left after that and headed for the video store to rent a bunch of movies. They were going to go back to the shrine to watch videos and get drunk. Tenchi stood in one of the isles looking at the videos but not seeing them as he thought about Ryoko. Kami, he thought, I hope the girls haven't called a male stripper for her. He really didn't want to think about _his_ Ryoko getting excited by some over muscled man in a tiny G-string that probably wouldn't stay on for long in the first place. He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open to look at one of the photos of him and Ryoko.

"Hey, Tenchi my man, what's that you got?" Kano asked coming up to Tenchi.

"A pocket watch that Ryoko gave me before I left."

"Can I see?" Tenchi handed him the watch. "Hey, is that her?"

"Yeah, that's Ryoko," Tenchi smiled.

"Wow, Kenji was right, she really is something! You are one lucky guy to have snagged such an outstanding prize."

Tenchi just laughed as he took the watch back. They joined the rest of the guys and left with their movies and headed back to the shrine.

Ryoko meanwhile was having her Baby Shower. She received numerous baby outfits for a boy and a girl as well as neutral for either sex. She also received a bunch of baby items such as diapers, bottles, baby food and from Ayeka, a beautiful diaper bag. Ryoko was in tears by the time she finished opening the gifts. Of course, Washu pointed out that it was just the raging hormones at work once again.

"We were actually going to throw you a typical Bachelorette Party but we didn't think you would like having a stripper here. Especially with Sasami here, too," Minako smiled as she hugged Ryoko.

"Yeah, plus I don't think a male stripper would enjoy performing for a five month pregnant, hormone crazed woman," Ryoko pointed out.

"Well, yeah, there was that too," Minako shrugged.

"I hope those guys aren't getting Tenchi drunk. The last thing I want is to walk down the isle to a man who is trying to get over his hangover," Ryoko muttered as she folded one of the baby outfits.

The other girls all nodded in agreement and they laughed as they tried to imagine Tenchi drunk. However, a few minutes later Ayeka pointed out the obvious. "This coming from the woman who had sake on her breath nearly all day. If you weren't seducing Lord Tenchi, you were dead drunk."

"Then it's a good thing this baby has stopped me from drinking," Ryoko grinned. "You know too much alcohol is bad for the baby."

Ayeka just sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I'll go over there in the morning to see what they are all like in the alcohol situation. If any of them are extremely drunk, I'll give them one of my pills that will get rid of the hangover. You know the ones that I had to give to you all those times you got extremely drunk, Ryoko?" Washu suggested.

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

The girls spent the next few hours watching movies before they all went off to bed. Ryoko let Minako sleep in her room while Ryoko slept in Tenchi's room.

Morning arrived quickly and Washu was up bright and early to head up towards the shrine. When she arrived she was surprised by what she saw. Nobuyuki, Katsuhito and Tenchi were all cleaning up the mess in the living room of the shrine.

"Wow, I was expecting to find you drunk, Tenchi," Washu grinned.

"Nah, I've learned from watching Ryoko and seeing some of my friends back at college that it's not the brightest idea to be hung-over the next when something important is happening. As long as I kept a bottle of sake in my hand, I'm good. Hey, is Ryoko up?" Tenchi looked at Washu hopefully.

"I don't know yet. I left before checking. If anyone is up at this time it would be Sasami preparing breakfast. Well, since everything seems to be okay here, I'll just leave these 'Anti-hangover' pills with you for your friends should they need them and head back to the house to rouse everyone. I'll see you guys at the wedding." Washu turned and left the shrine to wake Ryoko up.

She heard Sasami in the kitchen running around getting breakfast ready before she had to go upstairs to change into her Flower girl dress. Washu let Sasami know that she was awake before she headed upstairs. Stopping outside of Tenchi's room, Washu softly knocked and opened the door. She found Ryoko pacing back and forth, nervously wringing her hands.

"Ryoko, what's the matter?" Washu asked closing the door behind her.

"I… don't think I can go through with this, Mom. I'm not cut out for being Tenchi's wife! He deserves someone better then a has-been space pirate demon. I can't cook like Sasami, I'm rarely sweet and gentle like Ayeka, I'm not smart like you and Kiyone and I'm rarely kind like Mihoshi. Just…just call off the wedding, please! I won't let Tenchi suffer through a terrible marriage with me! He only proposed to me after I told him about the baby, that…that's the only reason he's marrying me!"

"Ryoko, honey, calm down. He is not just marrying you because of the baby. You know that. I just came from the shrine and he looked like he was about ready to dash past me to find out how you were. He didn't even get drunk because he wanted to be sober when he married you. Of course, all men should be sober when they marry, but that's beside the point. We had to hold him back physically on Thursday when he tried to see you. He had forgotten about the promise he wanted to keep about not seeing you until the actual ceremony. If that isn't a man who doesn't love you for you then I don't know what he is. He loves you very much Ryoko. He spent a whole year at college and still he loved you. He didn't choose any of the other girls nor did he even think about choosing someone from college.

"Now, you are going to get in that beautiful wedding gown that you made and then you and I are going to head up to the shrine so you can become Mrs. Tenchi Masaki just as you have always wanted to be for as long as you have known Tenchi. Now come on, go take a shower and then we'll get you ready for the wedding," Washu ordered as she grabbed Ryoko by the shoulders.

Ryoko looked at her mother for a moment before she burst into tears, apologizing for doubting the strength of Tenchi's love and agreeing to get ready. Washu just smiled and left Ryoko to get ready.

For the next couple of hours the women in the Masaki house ran about getting ready. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Minako dressed in their bridesmaid dresses and did their hair up in leaves matching their dress colors. Washu helped Sasami with her dress and then everyone went into Ryoko's room to help get Ryoko ready. They didn't find Ryoko in her room, however; they found her throwing up in the bathroom.

"Are you sick Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.

"I really don't know, I think it's just morning sickness again," Ryoko moaned as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"That and your nerves. Here take this, it will settle your stomach," Washu handed Ryoko a small light blue pill.

"Thanks," Ryoko swallowed the pill and sighed.

"Okay, let's get you ready Ryoko. The wedding begins in an hour and you are still in your pajamas," Ayeka growled as she grabbed the bride's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Washu helped get Ryoko in her dress while Minako and Kiyone worked on her hair, veil and make-up. It took them nearly the whole hour to get Ryoko ready since they were working with a five month pregnant woman who couldn't sit still due to her nervousness. When everyone was ready they rushed out the door and half ran half dragged Ryoko up the steps.

"Well, this is where I leave you girls, and don't worry Ryoko, everything will be just fine. Remember, I love you," Washu smiled as she blinked back her tears.

Ryoko had to force herself not to cry as well as she hugged her mother.

Washu entered the shrine and the girls lined themselves up in the order they would be entering. Sasami stood in the front of the line then Mihoshi, Kiyone, Minako, and last Ayeka as the Maid of Honor. Tenchi's best men stood on the other side of the door where they would walk each bridesmaid down the isle. As soon the music began, the girls began the procession. Ryoko felt her heart and stomach flip as soon as she heard the wedding march. Nobuyuki offered Ryoko his arm since he was standing in for the role of her father and sending her off to his son.

"I am really proud to have you as a daughter-in-law, Ryoko and I know you will both make each other very happy," Nobuyuki whispered as he led her out onto the isle.

"Thank you," Ryoko felt her throat tighten.

Looking forward, Ryoko saw Tenchi shifting nervously up at the front of the shrine. He was looking back at her, his face pale but she could see how much he loved her in his eyes. Oh kami, please let us be happy.

Tenchi watched as Ryoko walked down the isle on the arm of his father towards him. She was absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown. The colors of the leaves stitched into the gown stood out just enough to lend color to the dress without taking away from the actual dress itself. Tenchi could hardly tell that Ryoko was pregnant due to the way she had designed the skirt with the empire waist. Tenchi had been worried that Ryoko would suddenly decide not to marry him. He had been very close to running up to the house to make sure she was still going to. However, his father, grandfather and friends had convinced him that Ryoko was going to marry him. He felt his chest tighten with emotion as soon as Ryoko was handed to him by his father. As soon as they were both facing Katsuhito, the ceremony began.

"Oh wow, that was so beautiful!" Mihoshi gushed once the wedding was over. Everyone was standing outside of the shrine congratulating Tenchi and Ryoko. Just about all the women had tears in their eyes and even a few of the men were misty eyed.

"That it was, Mihoshi, that it was," Washu agreed as she smiled at her daughter and new son-in-law.

Tenchi and Ryoko stood next to each other through out the entire time. Tenchi refused to let Ryoko out of his sight and once everyone headed back to the house for a late lunch, cake and presents, Tenchi made sure Ryoko was right by his side. Everyone gathered in the living room where Tenchi and Ryoko sat on the couch to open the gifts. Most of the presents were practical gifts such as a beautiful set of pots from Sasami, a bag full of medical supplies from Washu, and a new stereo from Kiyone and Mihoshi. Minako handed Ryoko a gift and Ryoko smiled when she opened the gift and pulled out a new toaster.

"Thank you Minako, but why a toaster of all things? Why not bedding?" she asked.

"A toaster is a must have gift," Tenchi explained with a smile.

"Oh, well at least it's something practical."

Tenchi just smiled and opened the next present. It was a fancy cappuccino maker also from Minako and her husband.

"We didn't know if you liked coffee or not but hey, your home is never complete without one. You can use it for whenever you have friends over that drink coffee if you don't," Minako shrugged.

"Thank you Minako. I believe Tenchi will find it very helpful for when he's pulling all-nighters at college," Ryoko grinned at her husband.

Everyone laughed as Tenchi pulled Ryoko in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Tenchi and the Gang don't belong to me.**

**Chapter Ten**

"Okay, I think that's everything," Tenchi sighed as he closed the trunk door on the van. He had been helping his dad pack the van with all of Ryoko's belongings and the wedding gifts.

"Tenchi, there is one more thing that I have to give you and Ryoko. Now that you will be living on your own and will soon be raising a family, I thought you should have one of these," Nobuyuki said, looking at his son.

He led Tenchi to the back of the garage and stopped. Tenchi stared in awe at the gift from his father.

"Dad, this had to have cost you a fortune!" Tenchi gasped.

"Oh, Father, you didn't need to get us this!" Ryoko said, coming up behind Tenchi. She had seen her husband and father-in-law going behind the garage and had become curious.

"Nonsense! You will most defiantly find it very useful. Besides, it is actually a gift from your mother, Tenchi. She made me promise that when you got married, I was to get you something that would be helpful for you. So, I've added money into an account she had set up over the years and used the money to buy you a car," Nobuyuki smiled.

Tenchi and Ryoko just stared at the brand-new silver Honda Accord. Ryoko smiled and hugged her father-in-law while Tenchi looked at the inside of the car. Once they found the car satisfactory, Nobuyuki handed Tenchi the keys and Ryoko an extra one. Nobuyuki drove the car around to the front of the house while Tenchi and Ryoko said goodbye to everyone. The women cried and Tenchi, himself got a little misty eyed. This was the beginning of the end. With Tenchi and Ryoko married, everyone in the gang was going their separate ways. Soon Tenchi and Ryoko would have a family and they would most likely visit only during the holidays and summer. Ayeka cried the hardest since she and Ryoko had fought with each other over Tenchi for the past two years non-stop. Now, just when they were becoming friends, Ryoko was leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll have that portal open and ready in a few weeks. That should give you two some quality time with each other before the tidal wave of a family comes calling," Washu smiled as she hugged Tenchi.

"Thanks Washu. However, could you give it to us when we come back for Christmas? That's only in a couple of months and I will need all the time I can get for preparing for my finals," Tenchi looked at his mother-in-law.

"Finals! Oh Tenchi, did you have to remind us!?" Amagasaki groaned from his place by the van.

"Of course, Tenchi. Good bye, Ryoko, take good care of Tenchi for all of us."

"I will, Mom," Ryoko hugged her mother and then, all of Tenchi's friends climbed into the Masaki van with Nobuyuki since he was taking them back to their dorms while Tenchi and Ryoko drove their new car to their apartment. Tenchi and Ryoko gave everyone one last hug before they climbed into their car. Tenchi started the car and Ryoko waved to everyone as Tenchi began to follow his dad.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sasami asked softly as she held onto Ryo-Ohki.

"Yes, they'll take care of each other. Ryoko won't let Tenchi get too serious and Tenchi won't let Ryoko become too bored or too playful either. They'll balance each other out. Besides, right now Ryoko is pregnant and won't be able to do much so I don't think we have anything to worry about in that department," Washu reassured the little princess.

"Plus, Ryoko has matured over these past two years and now that she has Tenchi's love, I don't think she has any reason to be so careless and brash any more," Ayeka added as she put a hand on Sasami's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. But who will cook for them? We know Tenchi can't cook and neither can Ryoko," Sasami pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. Who knows, maybe Tenchi learned how to cook while he was at college last year and those two months before the wedding," Kiyone smiled as everyone headed back inside to start cleaning up.

"Maybe, but very unlikely," Sasami laughed.

"True."

Tenchi and Ryoko rode in the car in silence for most of the ride. Sometimes they would listen to a CD or the radio but most of the time they just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Tenchi usually held Ryoko's hand in his while he drove; enjoying the knowledge that she was actually his and no one else's. When they stopped at a stop light, he leaned over and gave Ryoko a kiss.

"I love you, Tenchi," Ryoko smiled.

"And I love you, Ryoko," Tenchi smiled back. Ryoko sighed in contentment and looked out the window as the light turned green.

They arrived at the apartment complex a couple of hours later. Tenchi's dad was dropping the other guys off at their dorms and would arrive at the apartment complex with the wedding gifts and Ryoko's belongings afterwards. Tenchi helped Ryoko out of the car and led her into the lobby of the building. They headed towards the elevator but where stopped by a voice.

"Mr. Masaki, where have you been? I have had so many people asking for you I almost had to place an ad in the paper telling everyone that I didn't know where you were."

"Mrs. Miako, I'm sorry, didn't I tell you? I went home to get married," Tenchi turned towards the middle aged woman behind the front desk.

"Married!? Well, where's the lucky woman?"

"This is my wife, Ryoko. Ryoko, this is my land-lady Miako Sakura," Tenchi introduced.

"Oh, my, now aren't you a beauty! Well, I'm glad you decided to marry her," Sakura said sternly before turning to Ryoko. "Nowadays, boys get young girls pregnant and don't even bother with marrying them or at least providing the mother with some means to take care of the baby."

"Mrs. Miako, I would never get a girl pregnant and just leave her! I am not the type to just sleep around as Ryoko can very well vouch for," Tenchi protested as he held Ryoko close against his side.

"It's true; I've tried to get him to sleep with me for the past two years with very little success. Well, at least until recently as you can very well see," Ryoko smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, I can see that. Do you know what it's going to be?" Sakura leaned against the counter with interest.

"No, we want to be surprised," Ryoko answered.

"My husband and I have two little girls and one boy and we wanted to be surprised on our first one too. However, it was torture on my husband who really wanted to know, so after our daughter was born we decided to find out what sex the baby was for our future children. So, you may decide to find out what your future children are. Oh and please, call me Sakura. Any time you feel the need to talk about your upcoming birth come and talk with me. My apartment is just down that hall, room A104."

"Thank you Sakura, I just may take you up on that," Ryoko smiled.

"Mrs. Miako, my dad will be arriving soon with Ryoko's stuff and the wedding gifts, so could you have a dolly brought out for him?" Tenchi asked.

"Of course, I guess that's a subtle way of saying you wish to take your new bride up to her new home? Well go on, I'll keep an eye out for your father."

Tenchi just grinned and grabbed Ryoko's hand. They turned towards the elevator and they were half way there, before once again, they were stopped.

"Tenchi Masaki, where have you been? We were supposed to study together this weekend for that big math test on Tuesday."

"Oh, Hanako, I'm sorry. I thought I told you I would have to cancel. I had to go home this weekend."

"That's okay, Tenchi, we can study tomorrow or sometime on Monday," the girl, Hanako, smiled as she made her way over to Tenchi. Her comment was casual, but Ryoko heard the suggestive undertone and knew the girl was flirting with Tenchi.

"I'll give you a call then. Oh, Hanako, this is my wife, Ryoko. She's the reason I had to go home. Ryoko, this is one of my classmates Yuki Hanako."

"Pleased to meet you, Hanako," Ryoko smiled politely as she held out her hand.

"Like wise," Hanako muttered as she shook Ryoko's hand.

They all parted and Tenchi and Ryoko finally made it to the elevator. Once they were inside Ryoko turned towards her husband.

"She liked you."

"Yeah, I know but you are the only one who holds my attention like that, Ryoko."

"I think you need to publicly announce that you are now married so people will stop asking where you were this weekend."

"I'm beginning to think so, too."

They arrived on the fifth floor and Tenchi led Ryoko down the hall towards the last apartment on the right hand side. He unlocked the door and then scooped Ryoko up into his arms and carried her across the threshold of her new home. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled softly.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Tenchi Masaki."

"You better put me down before your back goes out from my weight," Ryoko laughed as she kissed Tenchi.

"Fine, but only because you asked me to. Now come on, I want to show you around." Tenchi grabbed her hand and began to lead her on a tour of their apartment.

Upon first entering the apartment one could see that it was done in the western style. There was a coat closet on the left and across from it there was the open doorway of the kitchen. Going further into the apartment, the hallway opened up into the living room/ dining room. Tenchi had the room already furnished with a dining room table just in front of the kitchen wall that had a window that opened up into the living room and had a counter with two bar stools placed outside of the kitchen against the counter. In the living room area, there was a black leather couch and two black recliners facing each other on either side of the couch. There was a nice coffee table surrounded by the couch and chairs. All were facing, in a way, towards a fire place with a mantel in the right side wall. In the far corner of the right hand wall there was a door that led into a guest bedroom. At the moment, Tenchi used it as a study.

Between the door way and the fireplace there was a large wardrobe that held a big screen television and a DVD player. A bunch of DVDs were placed in the cabinet below the stand where the TV and DVD player were situated. On either side of the window, there were large bookcases half filled with books, mostly Tenchi's college books. On the left side of the room, there was a door way that led into a hall. The master bedroom and another guest room were on the right hand side of the hallway. On the left side of the hall way, there was another closet and a bathroom. There was also a bathroom in the master bedroom complete with shower and bathtub. In the other guest bedroom, the one Tenchi had made a study; there was another bathroom with a tub/shower.

"Is this really all of ours, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked once the tour was over.

"Of course. Thanks to Dad and Grandpa, I was able to afford this place. It's one of the better apartments. We'll turn one of the guest bedrooms into the baby's room."

Ryoko smiled up at Tenchi and leaned up to kiss him. Tenchi backed Ryoko up towards the couch, his lips still pressed against hers. However, just as Tenchi was reaching for the buttons of Ryoko's shirt, a voice stopped him.

"Really Tenchi, must you make an old man such as I do your job? This is your wife's stuff; you are responsible for getting it up here. Now get downstairs and bring up the next load of boxes," Nobuyuki laughed as he pulled the dolly loaded with Ryoko's stuff into the apartment.

"You really know how to spoil the moment, Dad," Tenchi muttered as he stood up and helped Ryoko up.

Ryoko laughed as she watched her husband take the dolly out of the apartment and disappear down the hallway towards the elevator. Nobuyuki looked at Ryoko after he had set the last box down.

"I know I haven't been the best father to Tenchi, what with my perverted behavior, but I do love him. I am also glad he chose you, Ryoko, as his bride. There was always something about you that brought out the best in Tenchi, despite what it may have looked like. You more than anyone knew how Tenchi was; you saw him grow up while you were locked in that cave. Tenchi wasn't always the type of boy to just go and fight for something he was passionate about. He usually just walked away or suffered in silence. He was never very good with girls until you came along; you and the other girls.

"However you were always so free with your emotions around Tenchi and he never knew what to do because he had never really been exposed to love the way you were exposing him to. Grandfather and I, well, we tried to give him the love he needed after my wife died but it was hard. Two men could never replace the love of a woman of any sort in a young boy's life. So, I was thankful when you and the others came. I knew Tenchi would choose one of you and for a while, I didn't know which one. Although, I knew it wouldn't be Sasami or Washu and in the end I knew it would either be you or Princess Ayeka. As time went by, I began to recognize the signs of love coming from Tenchi aimed at you so I knew Tenchi had chosen and it was just a matter of time before he announced his choice. You bring a balance to Tenchi; when he's weak, you are strong and when you are weak, he is strong. I know it never seemed like I observed anything about what was actually going on around the house apart from which girl was the most attractive, but I knew. Sometimes I wish I had been there for Tenchi more than I was and that I hadn't made him so disgusted with me for my lecherous behavior," Nobuyuki sighed as he sat down.

"I don't think he was disgusted, just confused. I believe you act the way you do because you don't want another woman to take your heart. You don't want to fall in love with someone else now that your wife is dead. By acting like a pervert you can keep any potential women at bay. Deep down, I think Tenchi understands that and in a way admires you for it because it shows just how faithful you are to his mother," Ryoko explained as she hugged her father-in-law.

"I leave you to go do what you ordered me to do and what do I find when I come back? My bride is already being unfaithful to me with my own father!" Tenchi cried out sternly but his eyes twinkled with humor as he stood in the doorway with the dolly filled with the last of Ryoko's stuff.

"Tenchi, don't tease your father and don't blame me if I'm so irresistible. Though how anyone could think that way of me when I look like I have a watermelon for a stomach is beyond me," Ryoko laughed as she stepped back from Nobuyuki.

"Well, I had better get going. If I don't leave soon I'll get caught in the rush hour traffic and I won't get back home before ten. You two take care of each other and I expect to have a healthy grandchild in a few months so don't do anything that could ruin that," Nobuyuki smiled as he hugged his son and daughter-in-law. Tears filled his eyes as he gave one last look at the couple before he waved and left.

After a few minutes, Tenchi turned to Ryoko and smiled. He finally had her all to himself. So with a kiss, they started to unpack everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang.**

**Chapter Eleven**

For the next two months Tenchi went to classes while Ryoko spent her time fixing up the baby's room. To fill her time she had made a project out of it. She had decided to paint murals on the walls but she refused to let Tenchi see much less know about the project. She worked around his class schedule so that she was cleaned up before he got home.

Putting the final touches on the tree she was painting, she sighed and looked at the finished wall. She cleaned off her brush and stared into the dirty water swirling in the cup. She was reminded of the major fight she and Tenchi had had a couple of weeks ago. Only two months into the marriage and she had nearly left him for good….

_Ryoko entered the apartment, her arms filled with shopping bags. She had been out Christmas shopping for the gang and now she just wanted to curl up in front of the fire with Tenchi. However, as she stepped further into the room she heard laughter and talking._

_'That's right, Tenchi was having a study session here,' Ryoko thought as she made her way into the bedroom to hide the bags since some of Tenchi's presents were in them as well._

_Ryoko pulled on a cardigan since it was a little chilly in the apartment and was just heading back to the living room when she heard the laughter again. It suddenly occurred to Ryoko that there was only one masculine voice coming from the living room: Tenchi's. The rest was feminine. Frowning, Ryoko stepped into the hallway but did not let her self be seen as she listened to their conversation. There were three girls besides Tenchi and from what Ryoko could gather they were all working on Calculus._

_"You know Tenchi; you're really good at this math stuff. How are you at Physics and Chemistry?" one of the girls purred. Ryoko could just picture a shapely blonde or brunette leaning towards Tenchi with a flirty smile._

_"I would say I'm pretty good, Akira," Tenchi answered with a slight purr in his voice and Ryoko's eyes widened in shock. She leaned just around the corner and nearly cried out in surprise at the scene at the coffee table. Tenchi was leaning in towards one of the girls, a blonde with a tiny waist and quite a chest. The blonde giggled and tickled Tenchi's chin. Tenchi in turn laughed and pretended to tackle the girl. The other two girls laughed as well, and Ryoko noted that one was another blonde and the third was a red head. Both were very attractive. Ryoko jerked back away from the wall and hurried back into the bedroom._

_"If you are so good Tenchi, maybe we could get together and you could help me with my 'chemistry.'" The blonde seductively suggested._

_"Sure, I could do that," Tenchi answered._

_Ryoko felt as if the ground had dropped from under her feet so she had to sit down on the bed. She didn't know if Tenchi knew what he had just agreed to. He was so different now. Sometimes he seemed so worldly, as if he knew everything and never let a sexual remark escape his notice. And yet, there were times when he seemed so clueless; it was as if he was back to his shy nervous self from the past. So Ryoko could never tell when he knew what he was doing or not. Feeling the tears building behind her eyes, she glanced at the bedside table on Tenchi's side and nearly cried out. There on the shiny surface sat Tenchi's wedding ring, mocking Ryoko. Suddenly one of the girls' voices piped up._

_"Hey Tenchi, isn't your cleaning lady taking too long of a time in your bedroom?"_

_"Huh, cleaning lady?" Tenchi asked._

_Before Tenchi could correct the girl Ryoko had already decided to play along with the girl's remark. Standing up she picked up Tenchi's ring and went out into the living room._

_"I put the bags in the bedroom, Mr. Masaki. I'll start dinner now for you and your lovely friends, hai?" Ryoko smiled as she spoke to Tenchi. Ryoko headed towards the kitchen but stopped as if she had just remembered something. "Oh, I found this ring on table by your bed. I'll throw it away. This ring is rather beat up," Ryoko held the ring up as if inspecting it. "Hai, no good, cheap and worthless."_

_Ryoko turned and went into the kitchen just as Tenchi scrambled to his feet and raced towards the kitchen. He caught the ring just as Ryoko let it go over the trash can. He turned confused yet angry eyes to his wife._

_"What the hell are you doing, Ryoko?" He whispered harshly as he slipped his ring onto his finger._

_"I could ask you the same thing," Ryoko growled._

_Tenchi sucked in a breath and let it out with a hiss before heading back out to the living room. "Girls, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut the session short. There are some things I need to do."_

_"Okay, Tenchi, we'll see you next Tuesday." With that the girls gathered their books and left._

_Tenchi returned to the kitchen and looked at the woman he loved. She was facing him with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown marring her beautiful features. "What is this all about? I would like to know why you feel it was necessary to throw my wedding ring in the trash and call it worthless."_

_"Do you have any idea what you agreed to out there?" Ryoko growled._

_Tenchi sighed and rubbed his face. "What exactly did I agree to?" He asked patiently._

_"That 'chemistry' that girl was talking about was not what you were thinking. Her formulas did not contain Sulfur and Calcium! Hers contained a little bit of her plus a little bit of you equals sex in a bed! And you just agreed to it!" Ryoko explained as she strode out of the kitchen and pushed Tenchi roughly aside._

_"That's not all is it, Ryoko?" Tenchi demanded as he turned and grabbed her arm._

_"No, of course not. I come home and find you with a group of girls. At first I didn't pay any attention to that fact because I remembered you were having a study session here. But once I heard you flirting with them, I became suspicious and when I saw you getting all cozy with that one blonde, I didn't know what to do. Then I saw your ring on the bedside table as if it was nothing but a piece of clothing that you wore on occasion. That is why I called it worthless and cheap!" Ryoko began to cry as Tenchi looked at her in silence. "Oh, Tenchi, you have changed so much that I can no longer tell when you are serious and when you are actually clueless! Because sometimes you know right away when I or someone else is making a sexual remark and other times you are so clueless about it, like you were when you were younger._

"_I knew it was a bad idea to get married while you were still in college! I'm pregnant and unattractive while there are tons of beautiful women walking around campus! You could be with one of them but instead this," Ryoko gestured towards her self, "is what you come home to every day!"_

_Ryoko pulled away from Tenchi and turned to head back into the bedroom to pack a suitcase. Tenchi followed right behind her. "Where are you going?"_

_"Back to the shrine. This just isn't going to work."_

_"What? Ryoko, you're over reacting! It was just innocent flirting. They know I'm married! I love you, Ryoko, if I had any doubts about this working out between us I would have waited until either after the baby was born or until after I had graduated from college. If I had wanted a thin woman I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant. I love you, that's why I married you and why I want you to have my children! You are not going anywhere unless I am there beside you, Ryoko! When I come home I don't see something unattractive, I see you, the woman I love, my wife and soul mate. Please, Ryoko, I'm sorry for causing you pain like this. Don't leave!" Tenchi held Ryoko tightly in his arms as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks._

_"Oh, Tenchi, I love you so much! I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," Ryoko sobbed into her husband's chest._

_They stood silently together for a few minutes before pulling themselves together and drying their eyes. Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and gave a small smile which he returned with a deep kiss._

_"Why was your wedding ring on the bedside table?"_

_"I had just taken a shower when the girls arrived. They had come a few minutes early and I got distracted by the constant doorbell ringing. So I forgot to put the ring on. Just for the record, I usually meet them at the library with a couple of the guys but the guys couldn't make it today so I suggested the girls come here. I knew you would be out shopping so you wouldn't be distracted by our studying and we could have a quiet place to work for awhile. It can get a little loud at the library with all those college students. This was a one time thing and shouldn't happen any time in the near future."_

_"In the future it might be helpful if you make sure everyone knows you are married. I still get stopped by people in the lobby asking if I'm new or something. So many tenants here don't know that you are married and even some of the students that have stopped by looking for you have been surprised when I informed them that I was your wife when they asked about who I was," Ryoko stated._

_"I'll do that," Tenchi said softly. He looked into Ryoko's golden eyes and kissed her deeply. Then with a growl, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where he proceeded to make love to his wife to prove to her that she was still as attractive as she was before she became pregnant. That was all the convincing Ryoko needed to officially know that Tenchi really did love her…_

Ryoko smiled as she recalled that day. As painful as it was both, she and Tenchi learned something about each other that day. 'We learn from our mistakes,' Ryoko thought as she opened the window to let in air to both help dry the paint and the help ventilate the room from the paint fumes. Ryoko left the room and locked the door behind her. She was the only one with the keys to this room as she had forced Tenchi to give her his copy until she was ready to let him see the room. Glancing at the clock, Ryoko noticed that Tenchi would be home soon from his last class. He would be hungry so Ryoko went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. She had surprised Tenchi when he'd returned home one day and had found a rather tasty dinner all ready for him. She had explained to him that she'd been taking advantage of the Cooking channel and practicing.

Ryoko smiled when she recalled Tenchi's surprise and dread at the thought of Ryoko cooking but once he had tasted her food, he had kissed her soundly on the lips and declared that he would indeed stay married to her and that he was glad he wasn't going to die of starvation or over dose of take out. Ryoko had not been too pleased with that comment and had actually made him sleep on the couch for the first time that night.

"Ryoko, I'm home. How was your day?" Tenchi smiled coming into the kitchen to give his wife a kiss.

"Just fine, Tenchi. I'm almost done with the baby's room. Oh here, taste this to see if it needs more salt," Ryoko held a bit of the spaghetti sauce out to him to taste. Due to her pregnancy, Ryoko's taste buds were not up to par at the moment.

"Tastes fine to me," Tenchi smiled.

"Good, then dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. Would you mind setting the table?" Ryoko dumped the noodles for the spaghetti into a strainer to strain out the water before dumping them into the sauce.

Once the spaghetti was ready and the table was set, Tenchi and Ryoko sat down to eat. Ryoko smiled to herself as she though just how nice this was. Looking up at her husband, Ryoko mentally nodded to herself that, yes, this was very nice indeed.

**A/N: Well, we're finally married and looks like things are off to a rough start. But don't worry, I'm all about happily ever afters. Again, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! It makes me so happy to know that there are still many loyal Tenchi/Ryoko fans! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Okay, I think that's everything. Now all I need to do is get Tenchi," Ryoko smiled as she placed the white baby crib off in the far corner of the finished baby room. With a little squeal of excitement, Ryoko hurried as fast as she could out into the living room where Tenchi was sitting at the table balancing the check book. "Tenchi, come on! It's done, come see the baby's room!"

"It's done? Really?" Tenchi stood up with a grin and followed his wife towards the baby's room door.

"Okay, now I have worked long and hard on this room so you had better appreciate it," Ryoko frowned as she poked her husband in the chest.

Tenchi smiled and nodded. Ryoko, satisfied, opened the door and allowed Tenchi to step inside. Tenchi froze in shock at the room. The walls were painted in a sequence. The wall to the right of the door was a scene of a beautiful weeping willow and part of a lake. The scene was that of the season of spring. The far wall, the one with the window had the same scene only this time it was summer. The wall to the left of the door was the same scene in autumn and finally, the door with the wall was the same scene in winter. Everything was painted in such exquisite detail that Tenchi had to remind himself that he was indeed inside the room and not outside. He noticed the baby furniture that his father had built was placed around the room. The crib was in the far right corner with a rocking chair in the center of the room. A dresser/changing table was against the autumn wall.

"This is beautiful Ryoko! And it works for either sex of the baby. Did you really paint all of this?" Tenchi turned towards his beaming yet blushing wife.

"Yes. Surprised about the fact that I can paint, too?"

"Ryoko, you are just one big bundle of surprises and that's what I love about you."

Ryoko smiled as Tenchi pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Ryoko suddenly jerked away with a squeal. Tenchi looked at her in alarm until she took his hand and placed in onto her stomach. Tenchi frowned in confusion.

"The baby, it… it just kicked!" Ryoko gasped in excitement. As soon as she spoke the baby kicked again, surprising Tenchi. Tenchi let out a laugh as he looked at his glowing wife. Kissing her one more time Tenchi led her out into the living room.

"Let's eat out tonight. You deserve a break," Tenchi suggested.

"I'm all for it. Let me get ready and we can go," Ryoko smiled.

Tenchi smiled back and went to put the check book and other bills away before getting ready himself. A few minutes later Tenchi escorted Ryoko out the door and off to dinner.

"Do you have the presents?"

"Yeah, they're in this bag. Are you ready to go?" Tenchi placed the garbage bag full of Christmas presents in the trunk of the car.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again. We haven't had much contact with them since the wedding."

Tenchi grinned. "Are you sure you're not just looking forward to fighting with Ayeka?"

Ryoko frowned and gestured towards her stomach. "Do you honestly think I could get a good argument out of Ayeka with this beach ball of a stomach? Besides why would I risk harming our child by fighting with Ayeka?"

"If you did I would have to have Washu tie you up in her lab until the baby was born," Tenchi replied as he kissed her forehead.

"You do and you lose all privileges of seeing the baby," Ryoko threatened. Tenchi just smiled and opened the car door for her. Once they were situated Tenchi started the car and pulled out onto the road towards the Masaki Shrine.

"What time did Tenchi say he would be arriving?" Sasami asked as she rushed round the kitchen preparing dinner. Ayeka looked up from the salad she was mixing before answering.

"I believe Lord Tenchi said they would be arriving around seven. So don't worry Sasami, they'll be here in time for dinner."

"Oh, I can't wait so see them again! It's been so long since we've seen them. I wonder what Ryoko looks like now. She…she hasn't had the baby yet has she?" Mihoshi bubbled into the room with her ever present smile.

"No, Mihoshi, the baby isn't due until February. So don't worry about it," Sasami reassured the blonde.

"Oh, good."

"I'm sure Ryoko looks like a walking watermelon," Ayeka laughed behind her hand.

"Ayeka that's not nice! She was kind enough to let you be her Maid of Honor at her wedding the least you can do is be nice to her. Besides, if you had won Tenchi's love, you might be the one looking like someone with a beach ball for stomach," Sasami reprimanded.

"I was only teasing Sasami," Ayeka chuckled softly as she put the finished salad in the refrigerator to keep fresh until dinner.

"They're here! They're here!" Mihoshi, who had walked outside to get Kiyone, cried out excitedly as she suddenly came running back inside.

"Oh my!" Ayeka and Sasami rushed out of the kitchen and gathered with the rest of the girls and Tenchi's father and grandfather in the on the front porch. They watched as Tenchi slowly drove the car up to the side of the house and parked it. He stepped out and made his way over to the passenger's side to help Ryoko out. As soon as she was balanced on her own feet, the gang rushed towards the couple.

"Lord Tenchi! Miss Ryoko! I never thought I'd say this, Ryoko but it's good to see you again," Ayeka smiled as she hugged the former space pirate.

"Likewise, Princess," Ryoko laughed as she awkwardly returned the hug.

"I made spaghetti for dinner! And tomorrow we can bake Christmas cookies!" Sasami suggested as she bounced from Tenchi to Ryoko in her excitement.

"That sounds great, Sasami," Tenchi smiled as he bent down to give Sasami a hug and pat Ryo-ohki on the head.

"Well, let's let them get situated inside before we start asking them questions," Nobuyuki suggested as he lowered his camera. He had been taking pictures of the happy little reunion.

"Oh yes, that would be wise wouldn't it," Ayeka nodded.

Tenchi opened the trunk of the car and pulled out his and Ryoko's suitcases and the bag of Christmas presents. Nobuyuki picked up Ryoko's suitcase, Katsuhito picked up the bag and Tenchi grabbed his own suitcase. Ryoko gathered the miscellaneous items from the front of the car and then everyone filed into the house.

"You're old room is all set up for you Tenchi," Kiyone smiled as she led the group upstairs and down the hall towards Tenchi's old room.

"No more sneaking into my room at night for you, Tenchi," Ryoko whispered to her husband with a gentle shove in his shoulder. Tenchi just grinned at his wife with a gleam in his eye.

"Why would I need to sneak in now when you'll be sleeping beside me like you've been doing for the past few months?"

Ryoko just laughed much to the confusion of the rest of the family save Washu due to her link with her daughter. Once Tenchi and Ryoko had their stuff set down in the bedroom, Sasami rushed back down to the kitchen to check on the spaghetti sauce and everyone else trailed into the living room to get the Q's and A's started.

"Well Tenchi, you seem to be healthy so that must mean you've been eating well. Who provides your meals since Ryoko can't cook to save her life," Ayeka laughed.

"Ryoko's been feeding me. She makes a pretty mean meatloaf," Tenchi smiled at his wife and slipped his fingers in between hers.

"No, seriously Tenchi, who's been making your meals?" Kiyone urged with a sideways glance at Ayeka.

"Ryoko has," Tenchi frowned. "I know it seems hard to believe but she actually can cook."

"You wouldn't believe how helpful the cooking channel is," Ryoko smiled.

"She may not be as good as Sasami, but who is?" Tenchi said with a shrug.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Mihoshi broke it with a squeal of delight. "So Ryoko can actually cook!? Wow, that is so amazing; can you bake a cake?"

"Of course I can, I actually made one the other day for Tenchi when he found out that he had passed his…" Ryoko paused before forcing a smile and continuing, "His Physics test."

Ryoko's pause did not go unnoticed by Tenchi, Washu and Ayeka. Tenchi already knew why the pause was there and due to her link with Ryoko, so did Washu. Ayeka however, was determined to find out what was wrong. For the rest of the time the questions were about Tenchi's school work and what he planned on taking next semester and what Ryoko had been doing while Tenchi was at classes. They were pretty surprised to hear about Ryoko's murals in the baby's room but once Tenchi showed them the pictures they were satisfied. Even Ayeka was impressed with Ryoko's talent and even gave a compliment.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Ryoko?" Nobuyuki laughed. Tenchi and Ryoko grinned at each other when they heard the exact same line that Tenchi had used upon seeing the murals come out of his father's mouth. 'Like father, like son,' Ryoko thought.

"Dinner's ready!" Sasami called from the doorway into the kitchen. There was a mad dash for the table by Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nobuyuki and surprisingly Katsuhito. Ayeka went a more leisurely pace due to her status as a princess and Tenchi helped Ryoko up and carefully make her way to the table. Everyone, once seated, dug in and compliments to the chef were giving accordingly. Sasami just blushed and smiled.

"Miss Ryoko, would you like to join me in a walk?" Princess Ayeka asked a short while later. Ryoko just looked at Ayeka for a moment before giving a smile and slowly getting to her feet. She waved Tenchi aside when he made a move to help her.

"I'd love to, Princess. Don't wait up, Tenchi," Ryoko grinned at her husband and winked. Tenchi just smiled and gave a nod.

Ayeka and Ryoko walked, well Ryoko shuffled more than walked, along the path through the woods surrounding the Masaki land. They were silent for the most part giving brief little comments here and there. However, once they were a good distance from the house Ayeka stopped and turned to Ryoko.

"Have things been going okay between you and Lord Tenchi?"

"What? Of course they have, Princess, why wouldn't they?" Ryoko suddenly became defensive.

"Well, earlier you seemed hesitant about something when you were talking about Tenchi passing his Physics test. Did something happen between you then?" Ayeka pressed.

Ryoko was silent and just stared off into the woods. Ayeka was afraid she had said something wrong and was about to tell Ryoko to forget it when the former space pirate broke the silence.

"We had a fight. Not your typical 'who left the milk out' or 'who's turn it was to do the dishes' fight that so many couples have. This was a fight that almost had me walking out if things hadn't straightened themselves out in the end."

"What happened?" Ayeka asked softly.

"I had come home a couple of weeks ago having finished my Christmas shopping. I had forgotten that Tenchi was having a study session at the apartment so I didn't say anything when I came in. I just went straight to the bedroom to hide the presents. I was heading out of the room when I heard laughter coming from the living room. Female laughter followed by Tenchi's. There was no other male voice. That's when I knew that there was only Tenchi and girls in the living room. I peeked around the corner and saw Tenchi with three beautiful young women who he was studying with. However, they all seemed to be flirting with one another more than they were studying. You know how Tenchi has become more bold with himself, right? Well, he was flirting right along with the girls and I couldn't tell if he knew what he was doing or not because lately he sometimes knows and other times he reverts right back to his old shy self and stumbles over anything sexual. Anyway, one of the girls, a big busted blonde made a comment to Tenchi about having him go over to her place and help her with her "chemistry" and Tenchi agreed.

"I rushed back to the bedroom to try to get a hold of myself when I heard one of the girls, I don't know which one, make a comment about Tenchi's housemaid taking a long time in his bedroom. That's when I saw Tenchi's wedding ring just sitting there on his bedside table as if it meant nothing to him. I picked it up and walked out of the room and into the living room. I began acting like a maid. I asked if he wished for me to start dinner for him and his lovely friends and then I went into the kitchen. I came back out as if I had just remembered something and held up his ring and made the comment that I had found it on the bedside table and that I was going to throw it away because it was nothing important, it was cheap.

"I started to throw the ring away but Tenchi ran in and got it demanding to know what was going on. I refused to answer him and so he went and told the girls that they would have to finish the session some other time. Once they were gone Tenchi turned back to me and demanded to know what I was doing. I explained everything to him and he became angry and we began to fight. I was about to leave when he grabbed me and told me that he was sorry if he gave the girls the wrong impression and that he loved me. The girls had arrived right after he had gotten out of the shower and so he had forgotten to put his ring on. He then told me that they knew that he was married. But many of the young women on campus _don't_ know that Tenchi is married so he spent a lot of time that week making sure many of his female friends knew that he was taken. He made love to me that same night and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him, if not more. I never want something like that to ever happen again, it's just too painful. I know I over reacted to the situation, but when you look like this and have hormones taking over every emotion, nothing rational works it's way in!" Ryoko broke down into sobs then and Ayeka held the distraught woman in comfort. A twig snapped and Ayeka's head shot upwards but she relaxed when she saw the distinct outline of Tenchi. As Tenchi came closer and saw his upset wife, an expression of panic crossed his features and he rushed towards the two women. Ayeka gently relinquished Ryoko into Tenchi's arms where they clung to each other tightly. Ayeka smiled softly as she saw tears begin to trickle down the young man's cheeks and she quietly left them to themselves. For one of the few times in her life, Ayeka was glad that Ryoko had won Tenchi's love; she seemed to really need it a lot more than Ayeka did.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. Sorry about the lack of action and the repetition of the who 'Study session' incident. Things will start to pick up within the next chapter or so! After all, the baby is almost here! YAY!

Celticreeder


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the Gang!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Tenchi and Ryoko came back to the house a couple of hours later they were much more relaxed and cheerful. No one said anything about what had happened. Nobuyuki looked at his son for a moment and just as Tenchi was about to sit down, he spoke.

"Tenchi help me get the tree set up."

Tenchi glared at his father who just grinned and dragged his son out to the garage where the tree had been stored. The girls all watched in amusement while the two Masaki men struggled with the nine foot Christmas tree. Ryoko, having confiscated Nobuyuki's video camera, filmed the display with a grin.

"Smile for the camera, Honey, give the baby something to enjoy when he or she is born. You don't want our kid to think you're boring, do you?"

"Turn that off, Ryoko! This thing is heavy and I don't think I'll be watching my language as closely as I should be and I don't think we want our kid picking up foul words at such a young age," Tenchi growled as he adjusted his grip on the tree. Ryoko just laughed.

For the next hour Tenchi and his father put the tree up in the holder and made sure it was secure in the corner of the living room. Once they were satisfied, they stood back and just looked at it for a moment.

"Yes, its lovely but it's not going to decorate itself," Ryoko pointed out with a teasing grin.

"Can't a guy have a little break?" Tenchi demanded as he rounded on his wife.

"Would you two stop? Sasami, get them something to drink. Washu, you and I will go get the decorations for the tree," Ayeka ordered as she stood up.

* * *

While everyone headed off to do their tasks Tenchi sat down next to Ryoko and pulled her towards him while Nobuyuki smiled and took the video camera from the distracted Space pirate. With a grin, he began to film the couple. Tenchi was gently caressing his wife's cheek while Ryoko ran her fingers through Tenchi's hair. She had freed it from the rubber band and now it hung down his back and over his shoulders. Oblivious to the camera, they leaned forward and shared a rather passionate kiss. Sasami came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and nearly burst out laughing when she saw what was going on in front of and on the couch.

"All right, we're coming down so you two had better separate!" Ayeka's voice announced from the top of the stairs.

Tenchi and Ryoko reluctantly separated and when Ayeka and Washu entered the room with the decorations Tenchi was glaring at his father while Ryoko was laughing with Sasami. Ayeka and Washu exchanged a knowing look before they put the boxes down. Sasami, Tenchi and Nobuyuki began to open the boxes and pull out the lights and garland. Ryoko once again gained control of the video camera and began filming her father-in-law and husband as they began attacking the lights. Thanks to Washu, they were able to find and fix any of the burnt out light bulbs quickly. Tenchi and Nobuyuki were very pleased about that. They got the lights on the tree in record time and then Tenchi put on the silver garland. Sasami, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, and Ayeka began pulling out the ornaments. Once the garland was on, everyone began to put the ornaments on the tree. Nobuyuki decided to sit out on this and instead filmed the event. Katsuhito joined the family a short while later and poured eggnog and put some of the cookies on a plate for everyone.

"We need to liven up this evening!" Ryoko suddenly spoke up as she hung up a Santa ornament.

"You're pregnant, Ryoko! The last thing you need is alcohol! And how can you even suggest such a thing?" Ayeka growled putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her former rival.

"I wasn't speaking of alcohol, Princess. I was speaking of music," Ryoko shot back as she made her way over towards the stereo. Ayeka just harrumphed and returned to putting ornaments on the tree. Ryoko pulled out the box of CDs and began flipping through them until she came across the Christmas ones. Smiling she pulled out the new Trans-Siberian Orchestra CD and put it in the tray. Hitting play she turned back towards the tree and made her way back over to the box of ornaments. Tenchi smiled at her and handed her a small box.

"It's not Christmas yet. You can't give me that now," she frowned.

"Just open it. It's okay," Tenchi smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Shrugging Ryoko opened the box and found a Christmas ornament inside. It was two red roses with two tiny turtle doves facing each other. Tenchi's and Ryoko's names were printed in gold on one turtle dove each. A sprig on mistletoe was held in the beaks of the doves and a small plaque was placed above the doves in the center of the two roses. On the plaque was the phrase 'Our first Christmas together' with the date written just underneath the words. This was written in silver. Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and smiled before she was pulled into his arms for a kiss. After Washu had cleared her throat a few times, they parted and Ryoko hung the ornament on the tree in the very front for all to see.

Once all the ornaments were on the tree, Nobuyuki handed Tenchi the camera while he retrieved the Christmas Angel to place on the top of the tree. The angel was the typical Christmas Angel that could be found in any Christmas store however, Washu had added a tiny cabbit similar to Ryo-ohki seated on the Angel's head with a little sprig of holly on one of the ears. Once the angel was on the tree everyone stepped back and just looked at it with pride.

"I wish the baby was here to enjoy it with us. I think it would enjoy having its first Christmas like this," Sasami said wistfully.

"I believe the baby would too, Sasami. However, it's not due for two more months. You wouldn't want it to be born too early now, would you?" Ryoko asked softly.

"Oh no! I don't want that!" Sasami cried out turning big pink eyes to the pirate.

"Well, then I think it's safe to say that the baby is enjoying this Christmas just the way it is right now. Warm and safe inside my tummy," Ryoko smiled.

"Well, if Tenchi had been a little more open with his feelings a couple of months earlier then maybe the baby would be with us now," Washu spoke up with a grin.

"Well, I'm sorry for making things so difficult! I just won't think next time and I'll just go ahead and act upon my feelings. Or better yet, I will think and I'll plan my actions accordingly so that everything works out to your advantage," Tenchi shot back sarcastically. Washu just laughed while Ryoko tried to calm her husband down.

"And I got all this on film!" Nobuyuki cried out with a laugh. Katsuhito just chuckled and shook his head at the antics of his family. Once everyone had calmed down, Nobuyuki put the camera away and everyone settled down in front of the TV to watch '_A Muppet Christmas Carol_'. Tenchi got a fire going and then settled down on the couch with Ryoko leaning comfortably against him. More cookies were placed on a plate on the coffee table and milk was distributed among the family as they watched. Sasami and Mihoshi laughed loudly at the movie, Washu watched with a scientific eye, much to Ryoko's annoyance, Kiyone, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito watched for the entertainment although Kiyone grumbled about Mihoshi's stupidity numerous times through out the movie. Ryoko and Tenchi watched just to be close together. They found themselves more interested with each other than with the movie itself.

When the movie ended, everyone silently agreed that it was time for bed and after the dishes were placed in the kitchen to be cleaned in the morning, everyone said goodnight and headed for their own beds. Sasami and Mihoshi were the two most excited due to the fact that the next day was Christmas Eve so everyone just smiled at their excitement and remembered what it was like to be that excited about an upcoming holiday.

"Just think, Tenchi, in a few years we'll have a child acting just like Sasami!" Ryoko smiled as she climbed into bed with her husband.

"Yeah, and we get to look forward to four AM wake up calls as the kid squeals for us to get up so that he or she can open the presents that would have been just put under the tree a couple of hours ago. And we can also look forward to Christmas lists that are long enough to wrap around the world four times and then some. I don't even want to think about all the money we'll be spending on this kid!" Tenchi moaned as he buried his head against Ryoko's neck. Ryoko just laughed and pressed a kiss against his lips before they settled down in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

A soft knock on Tenchi's door roused the sleeping young man the next night. With a moan he rolled out of bed making sure Ryoko was still asleep before sliding the door open. His father and grandfather stood just outside the door grinning broadly. Well, Nobuyuki was grinning, Katsuhito just stood there with his normal stoic expression though there was a twinkle in his eyes. Tenchi frowned at the two men as he squinted at them in his sleep induced state.

"What's going on?" he yawned.

"We need to put the presents under the tree before Sasami or Mihoshi wake up," Nobuyuki whispered.

"And you need my help with that because...?"

"Think of it as practice, Tenchi. You have a kid on the way and you will soon be putting presents under your own Christmas tree for it at this time of night."

"And when the kid is old enough to realize that Santa comes after its asleep then I will start getting up at two in the morning to play Santa. I don't think you need three people putting presents from Santa under the tree, Dad."

Nobuyuki just grinned even wider. "Well, suit yourself Tenchi. Grandpa and I will just put the presents under the tree without you. But don't come complaining to me when you have to do it in the future for your own kid and you don't know what to do due to lack of practice."

Tenchi just rolled his eyes and closed the door on his father and grandfather as they laughed softly and went down stairs to play Santa. With a sigh, Tenchi climbed back into bed and snuggled up against Ryoko's back. She gave a contented sigh in return and pressed back against him.

A couple of hours later the sounds of happy squeals sounded through out the house. Tenchi and Ryoko moaned and snuggled deeper in bed and closer together. They were not ready to get up.

"He came, he came! Santa really was here!" Sasami's delighted cry was heard from downstairs. Mihoshi's happy laughter soon followed.

"Everyone, wake up! Santa was here!"

"Sasami, must you shout so loudly? It is not proper for a princess," Ayeka's stern reprimand was heard a few seconds later as the older princess came gracefully down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Ayeka, but Santa was here! Oh, and he even left you a couple of presents!"

"Oh, let me see…um…I mean that's nice Sasami."

Ryoko grinned when she heard Ayeka's answer. Tenchi chuckled softly against Ryoko's neck when he heard the answer as well.

"Where is everyone? Why aren't they getting up?" Mihoshi questioned.

"Maybe because it's six in the morning, you bubblehead! Most of us would like to stay in bed and wake up at a more reasonable time," Kiyone grumbled as she stomped down the stairs.

"Wave to the camera, Little Washu!" Nobuyuki called out.

"How can he still have so much enthusiasm this early in the morning when he was just up putting presents under the tree a couple of hours ago?" Tenchi mumbled in annoyance.

"He's your father, think about what you just said and that will answer everything," came Ryoko's muttered reply.

"If you don't get that thing out of my face, Nobuyuki, you're going to find yourself without a camera to film with!" Washu's voice growled. Tenchi could just picture is father backing down with a gulp and a nervous nod at the petite red headed scientist.

"All we're missing is Tenchi and Ryoko! Why aren't they up yet?" Sasami asked.

"Because they're lazy. Why don't you go up and wake them up, Sasami?" Washu smiled.

"Okay! But, do you think they'll mind?"

"Nah, if they refuse to get up with the rest of us then they deserve to be woken up by loud children. Go ahead, Sasami."

Sasami laughed then ran up the stairs and over to Tenchi and Ryoko's room. With a cry of delight she flung the door open and ran into the room with a shout.

"Come on you sleepy heads, its Christmas morning and time to get up!" Sasami leapt onto the bed and landed slightly on top of Tenchi who in turn gave a shout of surprise and pain. Ryoko jerked up right at his shout and then laughed at the situation. Once Sasami had climbed off the bed and Tenchi, she repeated her announcement of it being Christmas morning and then ran out of the room. Tenchi glared fondly after the teal haired girl before he turned to lie back down.

"Oh, no you don't; she went through all the trouble to get us up so we will not disappoint her. So that means we get up out of this bed and you do not go back to sleep. Now come on, get up," Ryoko laughed as she climbed out of bed and pulled her husband after her. Tenchi just moaned and pulled on his robe.

Once they were in their robes and had their slippers on, Tenchi and Ryoko went downstairs and joined the family in the living room. Sasami and Mihoshi had already been sorting out the presents to the owners. Tenchi sat down on the couch and pulled Ryoko down next to him before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Mihoshi carefully carried a stack of presents over to them before running back to the tree to gather more presents to distribute. Once all the presents had been passed out, the opening began.

Sasami, Washu and Mihoshi tore into their presents like five year olds sending the wrapping paper flying. Ayeka opened hers in a more leisurely manner and Kiyone opened hers with a mixture of both Ayeka and Mihoshi. Katsuhito opened his at the same pace as Ayeka all the while watching the rest of the family open their presents. Nobuyuki filmed the whole proceedings though he would trade off filming with some of the other family members just so he could be filmed him self opening up his presents. Tenchi and Ryoko opened their presents as if they were in their own little world. Every so often they would kiss after opening a present from each other and Nobuyuki made sure to catch many moments like that from the couple.

A couple of hours later all the presents had been open and everyone was admiring each others presents, commenting on who gave who what and what was a really good present and what would have to be returned. Ryoko stood up, much to Tenchi's annoyance, and went to the kitchen. She had told Sasami she would cook breakfast so that Sasami could play with her new presents. She hadn't been in the kitchen long before Tenchi joined her.

"I think I've gained a shadow," Ryoko teased.

"I hardly had any time with you during the semester. I am making up for lost time," Tenchi explained as he pulled her into a kiss.

"If you keep distracting me there won't be any breakfast and I won't be able to show everyone that I really can cook. So either make yourself useful or get out of the kitchen."

Tenchi grinned and backed away from his wife. However, he did not leave and instead began to help her prepare breakfast. While she worked on the eggs and sausage, he worked on the pancakes. It wasn't long before breakfast was ready and everyone was seated at the table to eat. Everyone was really surprised at Ryoko's cooking and how well it tasted but they all complimented on it.

"Well, I know it's not as good as Sasami's but at least you now have proof that Tenchi isn't starving to death or living off of take out or our neighbors' cooking."

Everyone just laughed and nodded. Tenchi grinned at his wife before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me, some of us are eating and we don't wish to see any public displays of affection at the table please, thank you very much!" Ayeka reprimanded.

"Sorry, Princess but just because you don't have someone to share special moments with doesn't mean you have to ruin other peoples'," Ryoko shot back with a teasing grin.

"Lord Tenchi, please tell your wife that I feel this conversation is over."

"Oh, you leave me out of this. It's not about me so I refuse to play mediator to this argument. You two will have to fend for yourselves but I would like to ask you to please be careful so that the baby is not harmed," Tenchi spoke up.

"Oh, so you only care about the baby? 'Go ahead Ayeka, beat up my wife but please leave the baby out of the brawl.' Well, I see where all your love is aimed," Ryoko growled, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Well yeah, I mean it is my first child and it didn't have anything to do with this argument. So why kill innocents?" Tenchi grinned as he popped a biscuit into his mouth.

Ryoko just growled and threw a biscuit at him.

Breakfast ended without any further incidents. Sasami and Ayeka washed the dishes while the rest of the family settled in the family room to play and fiddle with their presents. Washu went around and produced bottomless containers for everyone so that they could put their presents in something that wouldn't take up a whole lot of room. Everyone was very pleased with them.

"It's the least I can do," she said with a smile. "After all, this place isn't exactly known for its storage space."

"I didn't have a bunch of space women staying here in mind when I built the place," Nobuyuki defended.

"And I'm helping you with that problem, Nobuyuki so don't get so upset. I'm not saying the design of the house is terrible but it's just not built for our needs. Now put your new camera equipment in your box and shut up."

Nobuyuki complied with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: I am soo sorry about the delay in getting the next chapter up! It's been a very busy week at work, and I am now finally on a much needed vacation. So, on that happy note, I'll most likely be posting two more chapters this week, or possibly just getting the rest of the story up one day at a time. I guess it will all depend on you, my faithful readers. One chapter a day and the story end sooner, or continue with one chapter a week and make the story last a little bit longer? Either way, I'm sad to say, the story is winding down. So, I look forward to hearing from you all with your decisions. Until next time,

Celticreeder


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the gang nor make money with them. They belong to Hitoshi Okuda.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Christmas vacation came and went and soon it was time for Tenchi and Ryoko to return back to their apartment. Tenchi used a portal to get back to the apartment and he was able to put the bottomless boxes full of his and Ryoko's presents in the apartment. That way there would be more room in the car. So after everything was ready to go Tenchi and Ryoko said good bye to their family, promised to visit and let them know when the baby was going to be born and then loaded up into the car and headed back to Tokyo.

Tenchi returned to school and Ryoko began getting things ready for the arrival of the baby. She and Tenchi had brought the portal so that the rest of the gang could visit anytime. It would also make it more convenient for then when Ryoko went into labor. January went by and soon they were into February: the month of the due date. Both Tenchi and Ryoko were on pins and needles the whole time because they knew the baby could come at anytime. Tenchi tried to concentrate on his school work and use it as a distraction but most of the time he found himself picturing the worst case scenarios that could happen to Ryoko during labor. The worst was that the labor process would be too hard and he would lose Ryoko or the baby or both to death. There were many nights he would wake up in a cold sweat because of that nightmare.

February 19 around 10:07pm Ryoko went into labor. Tenchi was studying, or trying to study, when Ryoko staggered into the room; her hands wrapped around her belly in a gesture of protection. Her face was pale and she seemed to be in pain. Tenchi just looked at Ryoko in annoyance at her coming in and disturbing him.

"Tenchi, I think it's time. The contractions are here. I…I'm afraid it may be awhile before the baby actually comes but I'd rather get to the hospital too early than to late," Ryoko said apologetically when she saw that Tenchi was trying to study. However,

Tenchi was on his feet in a second and by her side in a flash. He suddenly became a bundle of nerves and began to panic.

"What do we do? What do we do? The hospital, that's it, we need to get to the hospital! Come on, Ryoko, let's get you there!" Tenchi ran into the bed room and grabbed the suitcase that Ryoko had had packed ahead of time for just such a case. Ryoko watched in semi-amusement as her husband ran out of the apartment without his coat, shoes and the most important thing: his wife. It was a few seconds later that Tenchi came screeching back into the apartment with a sheepish look on his face, slipped his tennis shoes on, grabbed his coat, car keys, and Ryoko's hand and hurried back out of the apartment. He locked the door after Ryoko reminded him to and then they hurried down to their car.

"Where are you two off to at this time of night?" Mrs. Miako asked with a smile.

"Hospital! Ryoko! Baby!" was all Tenchi could gasp out as he dragged his wife across the lobby.

"Could you please call his father for us? I don't think Tenchi will remember…" Ryoko called as she was dragged by the concierge.

"Of course, dear. Good luck and congratulations!"

Ryoko was thankful there was very little traffic that day because with the way Tenchi was speeding down the roads, she didn't think anyone would have been safe. They arrived at the hospital around 10:48pm and Tenchi rushed Ryoko up to the receptionist desk.

"Please, we need to see a doctor; my wife is having a baby!"

"Alright sir, please calm down. Here fill out these forms while we get your wife situated," the nurse stated calmly while Ryoko was placed in a wheel chair.

"Were those forms really necessary?" Ryoko asked as she looked back at her husband as he was forced into a seat to fill out the forms while she was wheeled away.

"Yes and no. We need information about you but they are also a way of getting the husband out of the way. Sometimes husbands need more attention than the wife in labor. It's sad really," the nurse wheeling Ryoko sighed. Ryoko just laughed.

"Where is she?" Kiyone demanded as the gang rushed into the hospital.

"I don't know. She was wheeled off a short while ago and I have been filling out forms for her. I was just about to ask if I could go to her when you guys all arrived. Oh Gods, I don't know if I can handle this! What if something goes wrong! What if I make a terrible father?!" Tenchi began to panic again and it wasn't until Ayeka slapped him across the face did he become silent.

"Masaki Tenchi! Your wife isn't even in her final stages of labor yet so stop worrying! You will make a terrific father and Ryoko will make a wonderful mother! Everything will go just fine; now go find out if you can see your wife! Kami only knows why we're subjecting her to you but get going!" Ayeka practically shouted, much to everyone's surprise. Tenchi wasted no time in rushing over to the nurse behind the desk and asked about his wife.

"Is it possible for me to be with my wife right now? We're having a baby!" Tenchi grinned like an idiot.

"First time father? Of course, what's her name and I can get you to her," the nurse smiled holding back her laughter at the anxiousness of the young man.

"Masaki Ryoko."

"Okay, she's in room B243. Go down that hall and up the elevators to the second floor. It will be down the hall and to your left," the nurse pointed. Tenchi thanked her and hurried to the elevator.

"Good luck, Tenchi!" Sasami called after him.

Tenchi arrived at B243 and stopped just outside the door. He could hear the doctors and nurses talking inside but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Just then the door opened and a nurse stepped out. She stopped when she saw Tenchi.

"Are you the husband?" she demanded.

"Y…yes I am. I…is something wrong?" Tenchi asked nervously, trying to peer into the room.

"No everything is just fine. She still has a while to go. She's only dilated 6cm and we need her at 10cm before we can begin the actual pushing. However, I think she would just like you to be with her right now." Tenchi nodded and stepped into the room.

Ryoko was walking around the room with her hands on her stomach. She was breathing easier so the actual process had not started yet. She smiled softly at Tenchi who returned it nervously. He walked up to Ryoko placed a hand gently on her back.

"Shouldn't you be in the bed?" He asked in concern.

"It may be awhile and the doctors said that walking around will help speed up the process. At the moment the contractions are sporadic but on an average they are about half an hour apart. Once they reach about a few minutes apart or when I reach 10cm wide, then we'll begin the fun part: the pushing," Ryoko explained.

While Ryoko walked around, occasionally wincing when a contraction occurred, Tenchi alternated between walking with her and informing the rest of the gang on how she was doing. Finally, after much pacing from both the mother and the father, the baby decided it was time to make an appearance. The doctor had Ryoko climb onto the bed and made sure she was sitting up in the bed.

"It's easier if you're sitting up while pushing. It helps move the baby downward," the doctor explained as he helped get Ryoko situated. Tenchi stood off to the side as the doctor situated himself between Ryoko's legs.

"Alright, Ryoko, on this next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, got it? Ready…PUSH!"

Ryoko pushed alright and squeezed the bars on the sides of the bed. Tenchi's nervousness caused him to become rather silly. He began spouting silly nonsense at Ryoko while she just screamed at him to shut up and that she hated him.

"Come on, Ryoko, push! Get that baby out of there! Come on push, Ryoko, on three! Count with me, one two three…PUSH!!"

"Shut up, Tenchi before I rip your vocal cords out with my bare hands!! Oh Gods this hurts!!" Ryoko screamed as she pushed.

"Oh hush, Ryoko, it's supposed to hurt! After all, you are pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon!" Tenchi grinned as he looked over at his red faced and sweaty wife.

"When I said I wanted a baby of my own I didn't mean for you knock me up that very night, you dingbat!! Aaaarrrggghhh! GET THIS KID OUT OF ME NOW!!"

"Oh good news, Ryoko," Tenchi grinned as he moved over to Ryoko's side, "you don't need to worry, the baby has a head!"

"Come here, Tenchi, I'm going to rip that grin off your face with my hands and scratch your eyes out with my nails!" Ryoko growled as she made a move to follow up on her threat.

"Later, Ryoko, your pain now, mine later," Tenchi calmly told Ryoko as he stepped back from her threatening nails. Ryoko gave an animal howl and pushed one last time. A few seconds later the sound of a crying baby filled the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masaki, congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor smiled as he held up the baby. It was February 20th, 5:04am.

"Did you hear that Ryoko, we have a baby!?" Tenchi cheered as he rushed over to Ryoko's side and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I heard! What did you think it was going to be? A frog?" Ryoko demanded as she regained her breath. Tenchi managed to calm down enough to realize what was actually going on.

'A girl? We have a daughter?' Tenchi felt his eyes sting with tears as he watched the doctor gently place the new baby in Ryoko's outstretched arms.

"Oh Tenchi, look at her, isn't she beautiful?" Ryoko sobbed softly as she looked at her new daughter.

"She has your eyes," Tenchi mumbled softly as he leaned in to see the baby. "Well, the shape anyway, we won't know the true color for a while. And you look just as beautiful." Tenchi leaned forward and kissed Ryoko right there in front of all the doctors and nurses.

"I'm all sweaty and I look disgusting. I need a bath. Is the rest of the family here?"

"Yeah, Ayeka had to slap some sense into me, literally," Tenchi grimaced as he rubbed his cheek. Ryoko just gave a tired laugh. "What are we going to name her?"

"Mayuka," Ryoko stated softly as she gently brushed her daughter's head with her fingers. Tenchi smiled in agreement. The nurse came and took Mayuka so that the baby could be taken care of in the nursery for now. Tenchi, after giving Ryoko one last kiss, turned and went to tell everyone that both mother and daughter were fine.

"How is she? What did she have?" Sasami was the first to spot Tenchi as he came down the hall with a tired but pleased smile.

"Well, as Ryoko so nicely informed me, we did not have a frog and instead we had a baby." Tenchi noticed that no one was getting the joke so he decided to tell them what they wanted to hear. "Ryoko is fine. She's resting now and I… we have a daughter," Tenchi's smile grew wider at that statement and he felt tears of joy pricking once again at his eyes. Everyone, including Katsuhito, began jumping around and shouting for joy at the news.

"You have done well, Tenchi. I am very proud of you," Katsuhito smiled as he gave his grandson a hug.

"Thank you, Grandpa. Coming from you that means a lot."

"Oh Tenchi, your mother would be so proud of you. She would be so happy to see you raising a child of your own and I know she would have loved to have been able to participate in your daughter's life," Nobuyuki said with tears of joy trickling down his cheeks.

"She always will be a part of my daughter's life, Dad. I'll make sure to tell her everything I know about Mom and you and Grandpa can fill in the blanks," Tenchi told his father as he hugged him.

"Can we see the baby?" Mihoshi spoke up.

"Of course, come on." Tenchi led everyone to the nursery and motioned for the nurse inside to hold up his daughter. "There she is. My daughter, Mayuka Asa Masaki."

Everyone admired the little baby until she grew fussy and the nurse was forced to put her back in her crib. Tenchi then led everyone to visit Ryoko and after everyone had congratulated her they left.

"Take care of her, Ryoko, a baby is one of the greatest creatures you can ever have," Washu stated with tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

"I will Mom. I'll love her and take care of her just as you did me." Washu left crying on Nobuyuki's shoulder after that comment from her daughter.

Tenchi was forced to return to the apartment but he promised that he would be back as soon as he could. Ryoko told him not to worry, that he should just go to his classes and come see her and Mayuka when he was done.

"I think I can skip my classes just this once, Ryoko. You and Mayuka are more important at the moment." So Tenchi kissed his wife and left.

"Waaaahhhh!!"

"I'll get her, you got her the last time," Tenchi muttered as he climbed out of bed to attend to his screaming daughter. Ryoko just moaned and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow. "Hey there, Mayuka, what's all this fuss about, huh?"

Tenchi gently picked up Mayuka and began to gently walk around the room. He hummed softly to her as her cries gradually diminished. He sat down in the rocking chair as he hummed and softly rubbed Mayuka's back in soothing circles. Ryoko found them both asleep the next morning with Mayuka's head resting comfortably on her father's chest. Ryoko smiled as she walked over to the sleeping couple and carefully took Mayuka out of Tenchi's arms in order to feed her. Tenchi woke a few minutes later and bolted upright when he saw that Mayuka was no longer in his arms. The gentle laughter coming from the living room reassured him that everything was fine.

Running a hand through his shoulder length hair, which was left down at the moment, he made his way into the living room and stopped to watch the two most important women in his life. Ryoko took that moment to look up at her husband and a gentle smile graced her face making her glow. Tenchi felt his heart twist at the sight and he found himself falling in love with Ryoko all over again. He crossed over to her and leaned down to gently kiss her. Gods, how he loved this woman. A small kick at his arm alerted Tenchi that there was another woman demanding his attention so he was forced to part with his wife and divert his attention to his daughter.

Mayuka was almost three months old now and Tenchi was almost finished with his second year of college. He and Ryoko would be taking Mayuka down to the Masaki shrine in the summer so everyone could see her. Ryoko knew Washu was looking forward to seeing her granddaughter. The gang hadn't visited as much as Ryoko and Tenchi thought they would since there was the portal but Ryoko came to the conclusion that they were respecting Tenchi and Ryoko's privacy with the baby. Ryoko smiled as Tenchi kissed her once more before he headed for the bathroom to take a shower before heading off to his last week of classes. Ryoko was looking forward to having Tenchi all to herself again but she was also glad that Tenchi was working to provide a means of support for his family. With one last sigh Ryoko put Mayuka in her playpen and went to get breakfast ready for Tenchi.

"Okay, let's hit the road!"

Tenchi pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road back to the Masaki Shrine. Ryoko sat beside him and Mayuka was placed securely in her car seat in the back. Tenchi had finished his exams the Thursday before and now they were on their way back to the shrine for the summer. Tenchi was looking forward to relaxing with his wife while the rest of the family gushed over little Mayuka. He hadn't had much of a chance to spend time with Ryoko since Mayuka was born. He knew he could have gone through the portal and asked one of the girls or his dad to watch Mayuka for a weekend so he could spend a quiet evening at home with Ryoko but he hadn't felt like parting with his daughter that soon.

Ryoko was thinking along the same lines as her husband. She was ready for some romantic time with Tenchi. They hadn't done much of anything after Mayuka was born. Tenchi was either in his classes or studying and Ryoko was busy taking care of the baby. On the weekends they were both so exhausted they never felt like doing anything except sleep. Now that there would be more people around, Ryoko knew she could leave with Tenchi for a few hours and not have to worry about her baby. With a sigh of happiness, Ryoko leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Tenchi glanced over at her and smiled before he reached over and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Ryoko's smile widened but she didn't open he eyes.

They arrived at the shrine late that night much to Ryoko's relief. It was not fun traveling for many hours in the car with a three month old baby. She was actually surprised that they had arrived on the same day. They had stopped so many times during the trip just to keep Mayuka from getting too fussy. Tenchi had been afraid they would have to stop at a hotel for the night because of all the stops.

"Well, we're here. I wonder if anyone is still awake," Tenchi said quietly as he leaned over to kiss Ryoko.

"Mmm, maybe. All I want is a bed to sleep in right now. I want to put Mayuka in my old room where Ayeka says a crib has been set up and then go to bed myself," Ryoko stretched and climbed out of the car to get Mayuka. Tenchi went around to the trunk and pulled the suitcases out.

With Mayuka sleeping in her car seat/carrier Ryoko carried her up the steps to the house while Tenchi followed with the suitcases. Tenchi opened the door and the small family entered the dark, silent house. There was a lamp on in the living room for them but they could tell everyone had gone to bed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it. We were getting worried since we didn't here from you we didn't know if you were actually going to get here today or if you would be stopping somewhere over night," Ayeka suddenly spoke up from the couch where she had been sitting waiting up for Tenchi, Ryoko and Mayuka.

"Oh, you did stay up. We thought everyone had already gone to bed," Tenchi commented as he set the suitcases down and gave Ayeka a hug.

"Well, when we didn't hear anything from you we assumed you were still going to come tonight so I said I would wait up for you," Ayeka explained as she returned the hug.

Ryoko smiled as she handed Mayuka over to Tenchi in order to hug her former rival. After that, Ayeka admired little Mayuka before leading the family upstairs.

"This is for Mayuka; we had your father, Tenchi, build a crib for her to sleep in. There is also a changing table and dresser for her clothes. I hope it's alright," Ayeka smiled primly as she opened the door to Ryoko's old room that had now been transformed into a baby room.

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Princess," Ryoko reassured her.

"Well, I must get to bed. I trust you will be alright?" Ayeka yawned.

"Of course. We'll see you in the morning Miss Ayeka," Tenchi smiled.

Ayeka left and Ryoko gently set Mayuka in the crib. Tenchi headed for the bedroom with the suitcases and Ryoko followed shortly. A few minutes later they were both settled into bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, as promised here is the second chapter for this week! And, the baby is here! Yay! I was watching the second Tenchi movie when I wrote this story and I noticed that Mayuka could be Tenchi and Ryoko's child just combining their features to make hers. Her eyes a a combination of gold and brown, her hair is a combination of cyan and black, etc. So, when I decided to write this story, I decided, having Mayuka as their child would work. So, we'll just pretend that the events of the second movie didn't happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the gang, much less make any money from using them. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sound of happy squealing woke Ryoko the next morning. At first she was disoriented but once she looked around and saw that she was in Tenchi's old room, she smiled. Another squeal sounded from downstairs and Ryoko recognized Sasami's laughter followed by Mayuka's baby squeals and Ryo-Ohki's 'Miyas.' Ryoko heard a moan from behind her and felt an arm tighten around her waist. Glancing behind her, she grinned when she saw Tenchi's rumpled appearance.

"Don't move, I want to stay like this all day," Tenchi mumbled as he nuzzled Ryoko's neck.

"Everyone knows we're here. They will come sniffing us out if we don't make an appearance. We have all summer Tenchi; I don't think we need to start anything right away," Ryoko laughed as she disengaged herself from Tenchi's grip. Tenchi just moaned and rolled onto his back.

"Who knew married life could be so annoying yet so great at the same time." A pillow in the face and laughter were his only answer. Tenchi removed the pillow and propped himself up on his elbows to watch his wife get dressed. Being pregnant had forced Ryoko to do many things like a normal person such as walking instead of teleporting and getting dressed manually instead of phasing into her clothes. Tenchi admired the way Ryoko looked now that she was no longer pregnant. She had gained her slim body back right away due to her alien powers. Washu had explained that Ryoko was not prone to gaining weight because of the way she had been created. Ryoko had been very happy to hear that bit of news.

"The last thing I want is to be an over weight mother when I haven't even gotten to enjoy being married as a slim and beautiful woman," had been Ryoko's comment when she heard the news. Tenchi had reassured her that he loved her no matter what she looked like. The clichéd response in that department had been Ryoko's sarcastic answer.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to stare at me all day? I'm warning you now, I will not be staying in this room all day for your pleasure only," Ryoko warned as she ran a hair brush through her cyan hair.

"Now there's a thought, but yes, I will be getting up," Tenchi answered as he sat up.

"Well then, I'll let everyone know. I'll see you downstairs," Ryoko smiled as she leaned over and kissed her husband before leaving the room.

"Ryoko! You're up, good. Is Tenchi?" Sasami cried out happily when she saw the cyan haired space pirate float down the stairs.

"He's awake but he wasn't out of bed when I left. He should be down soon, though. How's my little demon baby?"

"She's just fine. Ayeka said you and Tenchi had arrived last night so I got up to see Mayuka this morning. She was awake so I got her out of her crib and brought her downstairs to keep her busy. I hope that's okay," Sasami explained as she stood up and Ryoko picked up her baby.

"Of course, kiddo, any help from you guys with Mayuka is a blessing," Ryoko smiled down at the teal haired princess.

"Hey, Ryoko's here!" Mihoshi suddenly squealed as she came running into the living room with Kiyone hot on her trail.

"Mihoshi, I am going to kill you… oh hey, Ryoko," Kiyone's sudden switch from murderous to sweetness did not faze anyone in the Masaki household.

"Hey, Kiyone, you seem to be doing fine," Ryoko commented with a smirk. Kiyone just sighed, rolled her eyes and growled when she saw Mihoshi and remembered her anger at the ditzy blonde officer.

"I'm sorry, Kiyone, I didn't mean to!" whimpered the blonde as tears began fill her big blue eyes. As soon as she began to cry, Mayuka joined in much to Ryoko's annoyance.

"Must we have surround-sound crying?!" Washu's nasally voice cried out in annoyance as she emerged from her lab.

Everyone just sighed. Tenchi took that moment to come downstairs and as soon as Mihoshi saw the young man her tears stopped and Tenchi found himself enveloped in a grip to rival Ryoko's. As soon as Mihoshi stopped crying, Ryoko was able to get Mayuka to calm down. She sat down on the couch to breast feed Mayuka while Sasami, after giving Tenchi a hug, went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"You know, Mayuka doesn't exactly look like either you or Tenchi separately but she has combined qualities," Ayeka commented as she sat down beside Ryoko.

"Really, I always thought she looked like Tenchi but had my eyes," Ryoko frowned as she looked down at her daughter.

"Well, that's just it. Her hair is a kind of purplish color like Tenchi's black and your cyan mixed together. Here eyes are an orangish-golden color that is kind of like Tenchi's brown and your golden mixed together. However, her eyes are shaped liked yours but she has Tenchi's round face and nose. She can't talk yet so I don't know whose mouth she has though," Ayeka smirked with a glint in her red eyes.

"If we're lucky she won't have yours or mine but will have Tenchi's. Well, expect when he's really angry, then she should have Sasami's because nobody should be stuck with Tenchi's mouth when he's really pissed off," Ryoko teased right back.

"I heard that, Ryoko," Tenchi growled but a smile could be heard in his voice.

"I only speak the truth, dear," Ryoko smiled sweetly as she leaned her head back to look at her husband.

"Hmm, only when it benefits you, though," Tenchi smiled as he looked down at his wife before giving her a kiss.

"Mmm, maybe I should speak the truth more often, I like the results."

Ayeka just scoffed and rolled her eyes in a very unladylike manner much to Ryoko's delight. Tenchi took Mayuka into his arms and burped her. Just then Sasami announced that breakfast was ready and everyone filed to the table to eat.

"Would you like someone to watch Mayuka today while you and Tenchi spend some time together? I know you must be tired of having to take care of her so much and not have any actual time to yourselves," Kiyone said.

"That would be wonderful, Kiyone, thank you. I know I've missed being able to spend some actual time alone with Ryoko. We haven't really had any since she began to actually show," Tenchi thanked the green haired Galaxy police officer.

"Really? I don't think we're all thinking of the same "alone time" here," Washu grinned slyly as she popped a piece of toast into her mouth while looking at Tenchi.

Surprisingly, Tenchi did not blush or begin to babble about nothing; instead he just shrugged and smiled while he sipped his tea as if it didn't really matter what they were talking about. Ryoko just shook her head while everyone else either looked on in confusion or smiled to themselves when they caught on to Washu's implied meaning.

After breakfast was finished and cleared away, Tenchi and Ryoko put on their shoes and headed outside to walk through the woods around the shrine. Tenchi laced his fingers through Ryoko's and led her deeper into the woods, a smile on his face.

"Where exactly are we going, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked when they had been walking for about ten minutes.

"Somewhere special, Ryoko," Tenchi reassured her. "Ah, here we are."

"Oh, Tenchi, it's beautiful!" Ryoko gasped as she gazed at the clearing.

"My mother and Grandmother used to bring me here and we'd have picnics. After they died I would come here when ever I wished to be alone or just to think. Many of my problems were solved here," Tenchi explained softly as he gently ran a hand over a rock that was shaped like a seat.

Ryoko looked around in awe at the clearing. It was mostly clear of debris but there was a small pond that was surprisingly very clear. There were rocks surrounding the pond and cattails grew throughout the area between the rocks. A short distance from the pond there was a small semi-circle of rocks. The middle one was shaped like a seat and the rocks on either side were flat and could be used as benches. The rest of the clearing was bright green grass that was soft to the touch.

"Did you just bring me here to show it to me or did you have something else in mind?" Ryoko questioned as she turned to Tenchi.

"Both," Tenchi smiled softly as he made his way over to his wife. "Come on, join me."

Ryoko lowered herself down beside Tenchi near the pond. Tenchi softly trailed his fingers through Ryoko's hair and across her face. Looking deeply into her golden cat-like eyes he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Gently pressing forward he lowered her to the ground.

Ryoko moaned and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. His tongue slipped between her lips and danced with her own. This felt wonderful! His hand trailed softly down her neck and side before slipping up under her shirt to cup a breast. Ryoko's head fell back in a gasp while Tenchi trailed kisses over her cheeks and down her neck.

Ryoko opened passion filled eyes and looked at her husband. He returned the gaze with a smile and a gentle nip. Without further thought, she phased out of her clothes. Tenchi made fast work of removing his own before lying down beside her. His hand returned to her breast while he continued to trail kisses. Without the hindrance of her clothes, he was able to trail his kisses further down. He reached her other breast and gently swirled his tongue around her nipple. Ryoko gasped and gave a soft moan. Tenchi grinned against her.

"I've missed this," she sighed.

"You're not the only one, koi," Tenchi said, propping himself on one elbow to gaze down at her.

Ryoko smiled and lifted her arm to bring his head down to hers. Her tongue teased his while his hand left her breast and trailed softly down to the juncture between her legs. He found her wet and ready. Ryoko's hips jerked as he teased the small nub within her folds. He slipped a finger inside and Ryoko moaned as he moved. Her fingers gripped his sides as he stroked her to a shattering climax.

Ryoko lay panting as she slowly came down. Her passion filled eyes gazed at her husband while he carefully situated himself between her legs. She spread them to make room for him and watched as he gently positioned his manhood at her entrance. He looked up at her for a moment before sliding smoothly in. They moaned in pleasure.

Ryoko lifted her legs up around his slim waist as he began to move. It had been so long since they'd last made love, she'd almost forgotten how wonderfully pleasurable it was. Tenchi leaned his head down to capture her lips in a kiss as he continued to move in and out. Ryoko lifted her hips in the same rhythm. His hand gently massaged her breast. It wasn't long before Tenchi could feel the pressure building up. His strokes became faster and he trailed a hand down to the nub within Ryoko's folds and began to stroke. Ryoko gasped and together they sped up, desperate to reach a climax together.

It came with a blinding light behind their eyes. They both cried out while Tenchi emptied himself within her before collapsing in exhaustion. He managed to move off of her slightly so as not to crush her with his weight. They lay gasping, waiting for their pulses to slow. When Ryoko began placing soft kisses on Tenchi's shoulder, he knew she was ready to begin again. He grinned as he rose up, and not even giving her a chance to pull away, he moved his hips. Ryoko gasped and grinned as he began making love to her again. Sometimes, he just seemed insatiable.

* * *

"Do you think the others are worried about us?" Ryoko asked a few hours later as she lay in the circle of her husband's arms.

"Mmm, maybe but I'm too comfortable to worry about it," Tenchi mumbled in reply.

Ryoko chuckled as she leaned up and kissed Tenchi. "I'm up for another round if you are."

Tenchi grinned and rolled over so that he was looking down at Ryoko. "I'm not about to argue with you about that." Ryoko laughed and kissed Tenchi again as he entered her. Yes, definitely insatiable.

* * *

"How was your time together?" Kiyone asked when Tenchi and Ryoko arrived back at the Masaki house, their hands locked together.

"It was very relaxing," Ryoko smiled as she looked up at Tenchi.

"Where did you go?"

"I took her to a clearing that my Mother and Grandmother used to take me to when I was little. I used to go there after they died to think or be alone," Tenchi answered.

"Oh wow, that sounds so romantic!" Mihoshi gushed as she clasped her hands together under her chin.

"It was," was all Ryoko said.

Tenchi and Ryoko entered the house and went into the kitchen. There they found Sasami running around getting lunch ready with Ryo-ohki perched on top of her head. Ryoko offered to help, which Sasami gladly accepted and Tenchi made his way into the living room where Ayeka and Washu were playing with Mayuka.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi, you're back. Did you and Ryoko enjoy yourselves?" Ayeka smiled when she noticed the young man standing behind the couch.

"Yeah, I showed Ryoko a place that means a lot to me," Tenchi answered as he sat down on the couch and accepted Mayuka from her grandmother.

"Did Ryoko enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was very relaxing for us."

Ayeka and Washu exchanged a look before Washu spoke up. "Alright, Ayeka, pay up. I won the bet."

"I don't know why I bet with you Little Washu! I should have known you would win. After all you have that connection with Ryoko!" Ayeka grumbled as she pulled a small amount of cash out of her wallet and handed it over to the grinning red-headed scientist.

"Do I even want to know what you two bet on?" Tenchi questioned warily.

"I don't know but I will tell you anyway so you won't have to worry. We bet on whether you and Ryoko would actually make love while you two were gone. I bet you would and Ayeka here bet you wouldn't; she claimed that you had more sense than that. However, thanks to your comment on your time alone with her being relaxing, I immediately could tell that you had made love. I didn't even need to use my link with Ryoko," Washu explained with a grin.

"That is just wrong," Tenchi frowned. Ayeka nodded in agreement while Washu just shrugged. Sasami announced that lunch was ready and everyone went to the table to eat. When Ryoko found out about the bet she didn't know whether to laugh or yell. She thought the fact that Ayeka had lost on such a bet was funny, but she wasn't too pleased with the fact that Ayeka and Washu had made a bet on something so personal to Ryoko and Tenchi. In the end she reprimanded her mother and laughed at Ayeka. Luckily Sasami was in the kitchen at the time or else Ryoko would have had to answer to Ayeka about such things being discussed in the presence of someone so young. Ryoko had just rolled her eyes and told Ayeka that Sasami was a teenager now and wasn't as naïve about such things anymore due to TV and other forms of media.

"She's going to be subjected to sex one of these days either by you or your mother explaining it to her. You know about it so you can't keep her in the dark for long," Ryoko had pointed out much to Ayeka's annoyance. Lunch ended with out any further crude discussions, much to Ayeka's relief.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the gang, nor do I own the song 'Baby Mine'. The song belongs to Disney, and I am not making any money through the use of the Tenchi characters or the song.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Oh Gods, why did you have to want a baby? Couldn't you have just wanted a necklace or a dress or something not quite so noisy?"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to give me a baby! You could have waited until after we were married to give me a baby. You know, you could have waited until after you finished school and had a job and didn't have to worry about a baby keeping you up all night with her crying when you need to study. So don't go blaming me for saying I wanted a baby of my own! It takes two to tango buster and you were doing the leading!" Ryoko growled as she pulled her robe tighter around her waist. Tenchi just squinted at his wife as he tried to get back to sleep while she went to tend to the screaming baby.

Ryoko just growled as she looked over at her husband then with a sigh she went to the bedroom that held Mayuka. Gently picking up the crying baby, Ryoko began to softly hum and rock her. Mayuka began to calm down much to everyone in the house's relief. Ryoko sat down in the rocking chair and slowly rocked Mayuka to sleep. That's where Tenchi found them the next morning, Ryoko sleeping in the rocking chair with little Mayuka lying in Ryoko's arms.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he grinned as he kissed Ryoko's cheek.

"Mmm, that has got to be the most uncomfortable way to sleep. Remind me to never do that again," Ryoko moaned as she handed Mayuka to Tenchi and stood up with a stretch.

"I'll make a note of that. Now come on, Sasami says breakfast is ready," Tenchi smiled as he took Ryoko's hand in his and carried a laughing Mayuka downstairs.

"I'm leaving now, I shouldn't be too long. I'm just having lunch with Minako. Mayuka is in her crib taking a nap right now so hopefully she shouldn't be too much of a problem while I'm gone. If she wakes up before I'm home just give her a bottle of milk but change her diaper first. If there are any other problems just ask Tenchi."

"Got it, Ryoko. Boy, you're really starting to sound just like a mom. If someone told me you were actually Ryoko the dreaded Space Pirate I would say he was lying," Sasami smiled as she watched Ryoko pull on a light blue cardigan sweater.

"I would say he was lying too if I was told the same thing, kiddo. Well, I'm off, see you later," Ryoko winked as she gave Sasami's head a rub.

"Have fun, Ryoko," Sasami waved.

A short while later Ryoko stepped off the bus in Okayama and headed towards the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Minako for lunch.

"Ryoko, I'm glad you could make it! It's been so long; we didn't even get to see each other over the holidays. Come on, our table is ready, I was just about to be seated when you came," Minako smiled as she hugged Ryoko.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was seven months pregnant and a first time mother. I could hardly convince myself to leave the house those three weeks we were back. I felt awful just about the entire time. I was not good company for anyone that trip, my husband can vouch for me on that," Ryoko sighed as she settled down in her seat across from Minako.

"I'm a mother of three now, I understand what you went through and you have my sympathy."

Ryoko sighed and played with her silverware. Minako frowned as she watched her friend shift uncomfortably in front of her. Minako could tell Ryoko was uncomfortable about something but she waited patiently for Ryoko to get herself settled down in order to tell her. Ryoko took a deep breath and sip of her water before looking up at Minako.

"Were things bad when you were pregnant with your first child?"

"How so?" Minako asked.

"Well, Tenchi and I had only been married for about two months and we had our first fight. However, this wasn't one of those petty little fights that couples have. This was divorce-like material. I accused him of cheating on me or almost cheating. I already talked with Ayeka about this and I talked with Tenchi about it when the problem got out of hand but I was just wondering if that's normal. Well, okay, I know it's not normal but I was wondering if being pregnant could have had anything to do with my reaction," Ryoko explained as she looked at Minako.

"Yes, your being pregnant did have something to do with it. Your hormones were way out of whack that day. You were probably tired and since Tenchi was doing something that did not sit well with you, you became upset and told him how you felt and thought without really thinking of the consequences. I almost left my husband when I was pregnant with Mariko. I was five months pregnant and he was always at work and coming home really late. We lived in an apartment that was falling apart and I had this baby boy who was almost two years old and he was teething. I was just getting fed up with everything so I packed my bags and I was out the door before it hit me: I can't just leave him. I love him and he loves me. Things will work out, this won't last forever. So I went back inside, unpacked, handed Kano a teething ring, and started getting dinner ready. Toru came home and that night I told him what I almost did and that weekend he dropped Kano at his mother's and took me to a little bed and breakfast. He also tried to be home more often after that," Minako smiled softly as she buttered a roll.

Ryoko sighed and picked up a roll as well. "I just feel so guilty about it. I know Tenchi loves me. I guess when I was this pregnant newly wed woman surrounded by all these thin, young college students who flirted with Tenchi like there was no tomorrow, I felt as if I shouldn't have Tenchi and I needed constant reassurance that he loved me for me. Thankfully, he did reassure me and now I think things will be much better between us. However, I don't want to go through another pregnancy while Tenchi is still in college. That is just a divorce waiting to happen. So how have you been? You told me you had a little girl, Umeko wasn't it?"

"Yes. She was born in the middle of October; you know that, it was right before your wedding. We were having trouble with my dress because it had been made when I was pregnant so it no longer fit."

"That's right! I'm just glad my mother was able to fix it in time. So much has happened since her birth that I forget she was born before the wedding. Oh you have to see little Mayuka! She's four months now and just as cute as a button!" Ryoko gushed.

Minako smiled. "Who does she resemble more you or Tenchi?"

"It's actually a combination of both."

"Do you have a picture?" Minako asked.

"Oh, actually I do," Ryoko dug through her purse and pulled out her wallet. "That was taken just last week. We were all having a picnic. Sasami thought it was a good idea because Mayuka was four months on that day, the twentieth."

"Oh, she is just adorable! But you're right; she is a combination of you both. How does Tenchi like being a father?"

"I think over all he's enjoying it. It's the four AM feeding times and the times when she just keeps crying that he hates it. But I guess that's just part of having a baby because I hate it, too. However, I wouldn't change it for anything because the times when she's quiet are the most beautiful times we have with her. I definitely want to have more children, just not right away," Ryoko smiled softly as she looked at the picture.

"Well, of course. With Tenchi still in college it would be wise to wait until things are a little more stable before extending the family anymore than it already is. Hey, can I have a bite of that?"

For the next couple of hours, Ryoko and Minako talked about what they had been doing since the wedding and anything else they could think of. It wasn't until Ryoko looked at the time and realized she had been gone longer than she had intended to be. Telling Minako that she needed to head on home, they paid their bills, said they would get together again soon and then went their separate ways home. Ryoko hoped everything had gone fine at home; after all, Tenchi was there so if Mayuka needed anything Tenchi or even Washu could handle it.

"After all, I'm the mother of Mayuka; I take care of her more than anyone. It's their turn to be the caregiver. They want to be a part of Mayuka's life then they can do their share of caring for her," Ryoko nodded to herself as she stepped off the bus at the stop near the Masaki Shrine. With a laugh, Ryoko began walking back to the house humming a little tune.

Once she reached the top of the shrine steps and could see the Masaki house, she sensed something was wrong. Not a feeling of danger, just a sense that something wasn't going right in the house. Frowning, Ryoko quickened her steps and as she got closer she could hear the sound of Mayuka's screams.

"Why isn't anyone tending to her?" she growled to herself as she entered the house. She came to a complete stop when she saw everyone. In the kitchen Sasami was running around frantically warming up bottles of milk and working to get dinner ready as well as mash up some bananas for Mayuka. Washu and Kiyone were skimming through books on child care as quickly as they could while Mihoshi dashed about trying to help Sasami in the kitchen and Kiyone and Washu by bringing in more child care books from Washu's lab. From upstairs Ryoko could hear Ayeka and Tenchi arguing which seemed to make Mayuka cry louder and harder. As Ryoko looked at everyone she could only guess that Mayuka had been crying non-stop for quite some time and no one knew what to do. The four women she could see looked frazzled and ready to drop and judging from Tenchi's and Ayeka's voices they were not arguing over which type of cookie was the best. With a sigh, Ryoko went upstairs and peeked into Mayuka's room. She watched in amusement as Ayeka would bounce Mayuka in her arms while yelling at Tenchi about how he must be a terrible father if he couldn't even get his own daughter to calm down. She would then shove the baby into Tenchi's arms while he yelled at Ayeka on how she shouldn't be talking since she didn't have any children to take care of. When Ayeka looked ready to smack Tenchi who, to Ryoko's relief, set Mayuka back into her crib where she screamed louder, Ryoko decided it was probably time to save the household from Mayuka's cries. After all, it wouldn't do to have Mayuka banned from ever being allowed in the Masaki household again. While Tenchi and Ayeka went back to yelling at each other, Ryoko calmly entered the room and picked up her daughter. Mayuka went quiet immediately.

Tenchi and Ayeka spun around to see what was the matter and they froze the minute they saw Ryoko. The thunder of feet racing up the stairs sounded a few seconds later and four much frazzled women crowded in the doorway.

"What happened!? Who's dead?" Washu demanded.

"Oh, thank kami you're back, Ryoko! We couldn't get Mayuka to stop crying!" Mihoshi cried, tears of relief filling her big blue eyes.

"So I could tell. You could have just called me, you know?" Ryoko pointed out as she sat down in the rocking chair to gently rock her daughter.

"We didn't want you to feel that you had to leave your friend. You haven't seen her since the wedding," Sasami explained.

"I would have come. Minako has a new baby of her own; she would have understood."

"We just wanted you to have a good time," Tenchi told his wife softly.

"And my happiness came at the price of your insanity? Boy, you people really need to think before you act. I know I was late coming home since I said I would only be gone for a couple of hours but when you couldn't get Mayuka to quiet down, you really should have called me and said 'hey, get back here before this kid of yours destroys my hearing permanently'," Ryoko reprimanded with a shake of her head. Everyone just looked down at the floor as if they had just been punished.

"Well, I better go finish dinner," Sasami muttered as she backed up into the hallway and then ran down to the kitchen. After that, everyone suddenly found something to do that did not involve staying in the room with Ryoko and Mayuka.

"She just wanted her mother, didn't she?" came Tenchi's voice softly at her shoulder.

"Yeah, Minako said that some days were going to be like that. There will be days when all she'll want is you and couldn't give a damn about me," Ryoko smiled up at her husband.

Tenchi continued to frown. "I probably should go apologize to Ayeka. We were yelling some rather cruel things to each other earlier."

"Give me a kiss before you go." Ryoko lifted her face up towards his and with a grin he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

After Tenchi left, Ryoko looked down at her daughter who was just staring up at her. Suddenly, Mayuka scrunched up her face and began to get fussy again. Settling her self down in the rocking chair Ryoko set the chair in motion and began to sing.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eye.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play.

Don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

You are so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine.

Baby mine, baby mine."

By the time Ryoko was finished singing, Mayuka had fallen asleep. With a smile Ryoko stood up and gently placed Mayuka in her crib. Then she just stood there, staring at her sleeping daughter.

"She really is something isn't she?"

"Yes, just like her mother."

Ryoko looked over her shoulder and smiled at her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ryoko leaned back up against him while he gently nibbled on her ear. Turning in his arms, Ryoko looked up and stared in his warm chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down softly at her before he gently brushed her cheek with his hand. Lowering his head he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss that Ryoko felt all the way down to her toes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ryoko opened her mouth under his and tangled her tongue with his. Things started to heat up in the room and they had a feeling things would have gotten hotter if Sasami's bubbly voice hadn't shouted from downstairs that dinner was ready.

"I guess that's our cue to go downstairs," Tenchi muttered against his wife's lips when they had managed to break apart.

"Mmm," was all Ryoko managed to say as she waited for her world to stop spinning.

"Come on, you demon, let's get something to eat so you will have some sustenance for tonight."

Ryoko grinned at her husband as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Once everyone was seated at the table the normal conversations began and the rest of the day proceeded as usual.

"Are you ready?" Tenchi asked as he picked up the basket.

"Yep, all ready. Let's go," Ryoko grinned as she adjusted the back pack that she was carrying Mayuka in on her back. Tenchi smiled back and took Ryoko's hand.

"We're going now; we'll be back for dinner!" Tenchi shouted into the house.

"Have fun!" Sasami shouted back.

With a grin at his wife, Tenchi led Ryoko off towards the clearing where he had always gone to think or be alone. The small Masaki family was going to have a little picnic together. It had been a few days since Tenchi had been able to spend some time with just Ryoko and Mayuka and so when Ryoko had suggested that they go on a picnic that afternoon, Tenchi had jumped at the chance to be alone with the two most important women in his life.

"You know, Tenchi, you will be spending the rest of you life with us. You make it sound as if you only get to spend the weekends with your wife and kid," Ryoko pointed out as they neared the clearing.

"Is it such a crime for me to spend time with you two?" Tenchi stopped and put the basket down then turned towards Ryoko. He framed her face between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, his expression serious. "I lost my mother at a young age Ryoko. You more than anyone know how much that has hurt me. My father did his best to raise me with only the help of Grandpa. I'd like to think I turned out okay with no actual female role in my life. I can't bear the thought of losing you or Mayuka to death. Losing you would shatter me, Ryoko. I don't think I would be stable enough to raise our daughter without you there beside me, helping me. I know this is a rather melancholy subject but I never dreamed I would lose my mother at such a young age. Death can happen at any time in any form and that scares me because I could lose you or Mayuka just like that."

All through out Tenchi's speech, Ryoko had stayed silent but the tears had silently trickled down her cheeks as she stared into her husband's brown eyes that at the moment were filled with pain. Raising a hand, Ryoko gently caressed Tenchi's cheek before speaking in a voice that wavered between a whisper and just above one.

"I will try my hardest not to die, my Tenchi. I'll be damned if I'm going to leave you alone again like that! If anything happens to me, I want you to take me directly to Washu because I feel she is the only one who would be able to actually save me. The same goes for Mayuka and you! Just as you fear losing me or Mayuka, I fear losing you two as well! We have been through so many battles in which we were the targets and I'm sure there are many more out there just waiting to get their hands on one of us. I, the Dreaded Space Pirate Ryoko and you, the Prince of Jurai, the chosen one of Tsunami, the keeper of the Tenchi-ken and the commander of the Light Hawk Sword, Wings and Shield. Separate we are powerful but together we are even more powerful, we are deadly. Anyone could decide to take one or both of us out of commission. However, we must always be on our guard and so, if I feel something wrong in my body, I will demand to see Washu immediately. The same goes for you. I won't have any of us dying because we were too stubborn to see Washu about a strange pain, do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear, Ryoko, loud and clear. Now, let's get on with this picnic. I'm getting hungry and this topic is making me depressed when I should be happy," Tenchi said with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Besides, I think Mayuka is getting restless."

Tenchi took Ryoko's hand again, picked up the basket and led the rest of the way towards the clearing. He felt better knowing that Ryoko knew his fear of losing her or Mayuka to death. He knew she didn't believe he thought she was weak or would be dying anytime soon, but he had felt he needed her to know that any one of them could die sometime in the near future. He just wanted her to know he would take utmost care in keeping them safe and she had made him promise to do just that. Knowing she understood him so well warmed Tenchi's heart immensely and that alone caused him to love her even more. He would protect his women, as primitive as that sounded, with his life. And he knew that Ryoko would do the same for him should the need ever occur. Looking over his shoulder, Tenchi smiled. Yes, he loved this woman, the mother of his child and he planned on keeping her by his side for many years to come. With that thought, he turned his face forward again and entered into the clearing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and the gang, nor do I make any money from using them. This is purely for fun.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Do you know what I love most about you?"

"My prowess in bed?"

"Don't make me laugh…"

"Well then why did you marry me if I'm such a disappointment in that department?"

"Well, I was just about to get to that but if you don't want to hear it then I'll just go back to the house."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. What is it that you love most about me?"

"You're willingness to accept me for whom and what I am. You never once thought about my faults as just that: faults. You looked past them and saw the real me and you never looked away from that. You loved me and that made me pure in your eyes."

"You're welcome," Tenchi whispered lovingly as he brushed some hair from his wife's golden eyes.

"I love you, Tenchi Masaki."

"And I love you, Ryoko Masaki. Never doubt that. Oh, by the way, what I said about me in bed, you were all for it last night."

"Oh you…" Ryoko laughed and playfully hit Tenchi on the arm as he laughed and tried to duck.

They laughed and wrestled for a few more minutes before they finally were able to calm down enough to just relax on the blanket together. Tenchi lay on his back with an arm supporting his head while Ryoko lay on his chest held securely to him by his other arm. The gentle breeze blew around them and the soft songs of the birds in the trees and the gentle trickle of the water softly sung the two lovers to sleep.

Tenchi woke an hour later and just laid staring up at the slowly darkening sky. Ryoko sighed softly in her sleep by his side and Tenchi tightened his grip on her. He shifted his head so that he could gaze down at her and found himself staring into her softly glowing golden eyes.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hello yourself. What time is it?" Ryoko sat up slowly and stretched.

Tenchi glanced at his watch in the dying light. "Almost six thirty."

"Sasami is probably wondering where we are and Mayuka probably needs to be fed. And I'm hungry."

Tenchi grinned as he sat up and started to help Ryoko clean up the picnic. Once everything was back in the basket Tenchi picked up the basket while Ryoko folded the blanket over her arm and made sure Mayuka was safely in her backpack. With a smile they grasped hands and turned towards the house. They laughed and joked the whole way back and when they stumbled into the house clutching their sides it was to a rather confused yet worried family that they came home to.

"Where have you been? You said you were only going to be gone for a couple of hours! You've been gone for over five!" Sasami cried as she rushed over to take the basket from Tenchi.

"Oh, why bother asking where they've been? Its quiet obvious that they got distracted by more than just the food," Washu teased.

"That is not true! We ate the food and talked and played games and took a nap. Nowhere were we doing that! We had Mayuka with us for goodness sake," Ryoko growled in defense.

"Well, anyway, dinner is almost ready," Sasami announced as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Then we'll get cleaned up and be down when you call, Sasami," Tenchi said.

Everyone went their separate ways. Ayeka went with Sasami to help her set the table, Washu and Katsuhito went into her lab to talk, Nobuyuki went into his office, Mihoshi and Kiyone sat down at the TV and Tenchi and Ryoko went upstairs. Ryoko went into the nursery to nurse Mayuka while Tenchi went into the bathroom to wash up.

A few minutes later Sasami called the family to dinner and a normal evening at the Masaki house began once again.

"So Tenchi, school starts next month, are you ready?" Nobuyuki asked as he put a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I think so; I have my schedule all set. I checked on the apartment last week and it's all ready for Ryoko's and my return. So, we'll most likely leave the week before school starts just so we can get settled again," Tenchi answered as he sipped his tea to wash down the rice he had just eaten.

"So what will you be doing while Tenchi is at school, Ryoko?" Sasami asked passing the rice.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. I'll be taking care of little Miss Poopy Pants," Ryoko grinned.

"Well, now that sounds like fun," Washu cackled. Ayeka shifted slightly away from the tiny scientist.

"Yes, well it's not like I have much I can do. I don't exactly have an earthling education like Tenchi and the other students. So I will just settle for being the housewife. Besides, being a housewife won't be so bad, it's better than being a space pirate," Ryoko said softly as Tenchi clasped her hand under the table and gave it a loving squeeze.

"How true you are, Miss Ryoko," Ayeka nodded.

"There aren't enough women staying home and taking care of their children nowadays. Too many women feel they need to work to prove themselves and so the children get left in day cares. It's nice to know you won't be taking that road, Ryoko. Tenchi's mother was the same way. She wanted to stay home and take care of Tenchi," Nobuyuki smiled softly.

Ryoko smiled at her father-in-law and turned back to Tenchi who was giving her a loving smile.

* * *

They returned to their apartment four weeks later and quickly went around making sure everything was working and that nothing had been stolen while they had been gone. Tenchi went down to get the mail that the front desk had been keep for him while he had been gone. Of course, anything really important had been forwarded to him at the shrine.

"Anything interesting?" Ryoko asked when Tenchi came back into the apartment.

"Not really, a couple of catalogues you might wish to look through and just a bunch of junk mail," Tenchi answered tossing everything onto the kitchen counter.

Ryoko flipped through what was there and pulled out several of the catalogues and sat down on the couch and began flipping through them. Tenchi grinned as he watched his wife. He sat down beside her and turned on the TV for a while.

Eventually Ryoko got up to start making dinner. When Mayuka began crying Tenchi took over the dinner preparations while Ryoko went to feed the baby. Once Mayuka had been fed Ryoko and Tenchi sat down to eat their dinner.

"When's your earliest class?" Ryoko asked.

"Nine thirty on Tuesdays and Thursday," Tenchi answered.

"What about on Monday and the others?"

"Ten."

"Well that's nice. You can sleep in a bit more this semester."

"Why, are you planning on keeping me up late at night?" Tenchi asked with a suggestive grin.

"Maybe," Ryoko flashed a seductive smirk at her husband.

"Well, I guess I won't be getting much studying in then will I?"

"Well, nothing academic, anyway."

"Indeed."

Once dinner was finished they both did the dishes and then settled down to watch a movie.

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon Tenchi was starting his first day of classes of the semester. Ryoko worked to keep the apartment clean and always made sure there was something made for lunch for Tenchi when he came home to eat unless he stated other wise.

Many of Tenchi's classmates would stop by during the day just to see little Mayuka though some of his male friends seemed to enjoy coming over just to see Ryoko. Tenchi had not been pleased when he had come home for lunch and found two of his friends flirting shamelessly with an obviously uncomfortable Ryoko. He had thrown them out quickly after that and had sat down and made sure Ryoko knew that it was best not to let certain guys into the house. Those that she knew were only coming over to see Mayuka were all right but those whom she knew had come to see her self were to be turned away. Ryoko had not needed to be told twice.

* * *

The months passed and Mayuka was soon ten months old and crawling every where. She kept Ryoko on her toes and sometimes she had to make several flying leaps across pieces of furniture just to keep Mayuka out of certain things. Tenchi came home everyday and attempted to teach Mayuka how to walk.

"I can barely keep track of her when she's crawling! Don't go trying to teach her a faster way of keeping away from me!" Ryoko cried when she saw what Tenchi was trying to do.

"Aww come on, Ryoko, she's ready to start walking." And she was walking by the Christmas break. Ryoko glared at Tenchi as Mayuka toddled around the apartment while they were trying to pack to go visit the rest of the family. Tenchi just laughed and scooped his daughter up into his arms to give her a raspberry kiss on the cheek.

"Stop causing your mother to get gray hairs before her time, little Mayflower," Tenchi admonished.

"Dada," Mayuka laughed and clapped her hands.

Winter break came and went and soon Mayuka was celebrating her first birthday. The rest of the family had come over through the portal to celebrate with Tenchi and Ryoko. Everyone sang while Ryoko placed a chocolate cupcake with a single candle in front of Mayuka. When it looked like Mayuka was having trouble blowing out the candle Tenchi took over and everybody cheered while Nobuyuki filmed the entire thing. Then Ryoko went around to hand everybody a cupcake of their own. As Ryoko handed Tenchi his, she leaned up and whispered something into his ear.

"Are you serious?" He demanded eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I made sure of it twice," Ryoko grinned.

Tenchi let out a whoop and swung Ryoko around in a circle before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Everyone looked at them with confused but expectant looks. When Tenchi finally broke the kiss he turned towards his family with a large grin on his face.

"We're having another baby!" he cried out before turning to give Ryoko another kiss. Needless to say Washu spent the next couple of months building a new dimensional bedroom for the new baby and Ryoko and Tenchi sat around trying to decide on baby names. A new life was being formed and Ryoko knew she couldn't have asked for anything more. Sometimes all that was needed was a spoken wish and a little push in the right direction to have one's dreams come true.

_The End_

**A/N: Well as you can see, this is the end. I'm sad that it's come to the conclusion and honestly, I don't know when or even if I'll write another Tenchi/Ryoko story. I have a couple started but they were done about the same time this one was which was nearly five years ago and I haven't been on a Tenchi Muyo kick in as many years so I'm a little out of the loop. But I just want all of you, my faithful readers, to know that I've enjoyed knowing that you all loved this story! Thanks everyone for sticking with me to the end!**

Celticreeder


End file.
